Black Lilies and Red Roses
by Nobara Faia
Summary: An ex parnter of Youko's is put under his watch until she can go to trail. While Youko & his old flame would gladly kill each other, Suiichi and Rose become too close for the kitsunes comfort.
1. Chapter One An Old Face

Nobara: I'm back!!  
  
Inuyasha: Aw man....  
  
Nobara: Why are you here dog boy? This story doesn't even have you in it!  
  
Inuyasha: According to my contract I can't leave until you let me go....  
  
Nobara: Really?  
  
Inuyasha: Yep, it's section B, article 3, paragraph 4, line 2.  
  
Nobara: Must have missed that, but I guess as long as you're here you can help me!  
  
Inuyasha:sarcastically Oh joy!  
  
Nobara: Meet Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke! points to the three sitting in the other room  
  
Kurama: Hello  
  
Yusuke: Hey  
  
Inuyasha: Feh  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Nobara: Good now that we all know each other! We can get this thing rolling!!  
  
Inuyasha: Exactly how did you get into this mess?  
  
Kurama: I'm not very sure...  
  
Hiei: Hn, to hell if I know  
  
Yusuke: I'll tell ya what happened! Kuwabara sold us out! FOR A FREAKIN CAT!  
  
Inuyasha: You held his cat hostage?  
  
Nobara: No, I made a trade, my cat for his cohorts, best trade of my life! hugs Kurama  
  
Hiei: Hn....The foolish ningen, he shall suffer when I next see him.  
  
Nobara: Here we go!  
  
Chapter 1; The New Girl  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is- The Girl! I own the Redhead chick in this story. But that's all ::sighs::  
  
For once Yusuke had came to school. Or more to the point, Keiko had threatened him within an inch of his life. He sat in the back of the class next to Kuwabara who was drawing hearts and cats around an elegantly written 'Yukina' on his notebook. The door swung open and in stepped Takenawa. "You have a new student," said the old principal to Mr. Iwamoto. Yusuke perked up a bit,' A new face to pummel, alright!' he thought to himself. "Miss Thompson if you would, please come in," said Takenawa. 'Miss?!' Yusuke slumped back down, his only entertainment for the day gone out the window.  
The girl who stepped in smiled halfway at the teacher who smiled back. "She's an exchange student from America, so be nice," Takenawa said shooting a glance to the back of the room where his favorite delinquent sat with his feet propped up on his desk. Yusuke rolled his eyes and looked back to study the girl. She had long red hair, nearly down to her waist. Her eyes were an bluish-greenish color which were lined with thick eyelashes. 'If Kurama were born a girl I bet that's what he'd look like, or he might look the same as he does now' thought Yusuke. The girl was directed to the only availible seat in the room which was in the back by Kuwabara.  
Just about to nod off, Yusuke felt something prod him in the side. "What Kuwabara?", hissed Yusuke, mad about being disturbed. "Urameshi, this chick has some major demonic energy coming off her," replied Kuwabara motioning towards the new girl,"not bad looking either," he added. Yusuke looked at the girl and shrugged ,"So?', asked Yusuke putting his hands behind his head ready to go back to sleep. A small short buzz filled the room interupting the lesson. "Urameshi, there are no cell phones in school," said Iwamoto walking up to his desk. "Damn," growled Yusuke looking down at the small communicator Botan had given him.  
"Urameshi! Outside! Now!," yelled Iwamoto. Yusuke got up ," Important business, thank you for excusing me and Kuwabara," said Yusuke with a smile. Kuwabara got up and they ran from the room with Iwamoto yelling angrily behind them. Outside they found Botan pacing from one side of the gate to the other muttering to herself. "So what is this big emergency?", asked Yusuke casually walking up. "IT'S AWFUL YUSUKE! IT'S GONE! GONE FROM THE VAULT!!!", cried Botan shaking Yusuke by the collar of his uniform. "Whoa, calm down and explain what happened," he replied pushing Botan away. "The necklace! The Kirei Stone necklace was stolen from King Enma's vault last night!", she said. "A little more detail please?"  
"The Kirei Stone was probably the most powerful stone ever created in the three worlds. The power within it is great enough to overthrow King Enma himself if anyone who knows how to use it can get at it. That's why it's been heavily guarded ever since it was nearly stolen by Youko. You have to get it back! The demon who has it doesn't know how to use it yet but he's a fast learner!"  
"That's all the explanation I get on it?"  
  
"JUST GO FIND IT! NOW!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm going I'm going. Is it scream at Urameshi day because I think my memo was lost in the mail," grumbled Yusuke as he and Kuwabara made their way to Makai. At first arriving, many skulls were cracked before Yusuke and Kuwabara made it to the demon camp of Taihen. "So what's the plan?" asked Kuwabara looking at the horde of demons that meandered around the clearing below. "Answer me this, do we ever have a plan?", asked Yusuke, "You have a point." Kuwabara created his energy sword and away they sprang into midst of the demons.  
The battle lasted a very short time, seeing that Yusuke was already irked to begin with. They found a large structure high in a tree that seemed to be made of bones. The surroudings gave a foul odor that became stronger the closer they came to it. After thrashing the guards at the gate they made their descent into the bone mansion a quick one. "We're getting close Urameshi, I can sense him!", said Kuwabara as they ran up the winding stairs. Yusuke smirked and replied," Tell me he might be able to give me a little challenge." Soon they came to a large wooden door with skull handles. The loud crash of the door hitting the ground rang throughout the forest around them. In the center of the room on a stone throne sat a man. His long violet hair hung down to his shoulders and his blood red eyes opened a moment to look at the two who had entered.  
He wore clothes similar to Hiei's and held a wine glass in his right hand. "You are the two who passed my guards and broke into my abode?" he asked in an icy tone. "Yup, that would be us," replied Yusuke with a smirk. Arching an eyebrow the demon stood up and set down his glass. "You are that nuisance spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi," he said, "Last time I looked in the mirror I was," replied Urameshi rather cockily. "My reputation will grow greater than ever if I rid you of the demons," said the demon. "Hate to burst your bubble but the day a demon gets the better of me will be the day Kuwabara looks attractive!","That's right! Wait a minute Urameshi, what are you trying to say?","Just go back to sleep Kuwabara." The demon watched the two bicker for a moment," You aren't really the spirit detective, I saw you as more intimidating." Yusuke turned and looked at the demon through menancing eyes.  
"You're Taihen, right?" he asked. "Why do you need to know?" responded the demon. "Oh, I just needed to know what to put on your tombstone, If There's Any Remains!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped together at the demon Taihen. Dodging the boys Taihen reappeared behind them and with one slight touch to Kuwabara's shoulder sent him reeling back into the wall. Yusuke had his hand held ready to perform his signature attack but Taihen was quicker. Grabbing Yusuke's hand he began squeeze it tightly. "You're more bark than bite," said Taihen with a smirk. Yusuke felt something in his hand crackd and a shock of pain shoot through his arm. Kuwabara had his spirit sword and was running towards the demon and spirit detective.  
Again Taihen sent Kuwabara reeling but he had served his purpose for the time being. Distracting Taihen had given Yusuke time to send a left hook into the gut of Taihen while he was off guard. Releasing him the demon stepped back a few steps," Not bad, for a ningen," he smirked. "Cocky bastard," said Yusuke under his breath. "Tell me boys, why are you here?", he asked. " We're here to take back the Kirei stone," said Kuwabara,"Boredom," said Yusuke. Before Taihen could say anything Yusuke saw the body ripped in two. The torso slide away from legs and both pieces fell to the floor. "GROSS!", screamed Kuwabara and Yusuke just stared. Looking up he saw the killer sat cross legged on a ledge on the wall. "Who are you?" he asked the person. Apparently it was female, the figure being too feminine to be male.  
Her clothes were that of a ninjas, black sortly tight pants and a looser shirt. A mask covered her entire face She said nothing but quicker than either could follow she jumped from the ledge and was standing next to the chair that Taihen had occupied not long before. After rummaging around the chiar muttering she found what she wanted. A small box about the size of her hand sat on the right side of the chair. It looked like it was made from ebony. Silver phoenixes danced acrossed it entertwining with the gold roses carved on its lid. Opening it she took out a small black stone on a sliver chain. On the stone's smooth surface the kanji for Yume (a/n: Dream) was engraved in silver. Tucking the necklace in her shirt she leapt to the edge of the window and turned to face the spirit detectives.  
With a mock salute she turned back to the window to jump but yelling directed towards her caught her attention. "Who the heck do you think you are? Just waltzing in here and taking our necklace?" shouted Yusuke. "I'm no one of importance, at least to you. And this stone, is mine," she said calmly. While Yusuke continued his yelling at the woman, Kuwabara studied her. Something about her was familiar but he needed to see her face. Summoning his rei sword he sprang at her landing a clear cut across her face.  
Her mask fell away in two pieces revealing a pair of sliver fox ears, emerald eyes, and letting long silver hair fall down her back to her hips. The surprise from Kuwabara's attack caused her to lose her footing and slip out the window. When Yusuke and Kuwabara ran to see if she was okay after she hit the ground, they found she had disappeared. Defeated they made their way to Genkai's temple looking for Botan. Having to walk through the city first random people were targets for Yusuke's anger. Walking through the park in silence they saw the new girl sitting by the lotus pond. Kuwabara stared at her with a confused look on his face. "Yo, Urameshi, I know that chick's energy from somewhere." Yusuke looked at Kuwabara with a dumbstruck look on his face. "Boy Kuwabara, I knew you were slow but I didn't know you were that slow..." "No I mean I've felt it somewhere else outside of school, I'm sure of it!" "Right...." They continued on the path that went by the pond and she stood up and gathered her things. Yusuke and Kuwabara were just about to walk past her when she turned and crashed straight into Yusuke. He tried to catch her but she reeled backwards and fell on the ground. "Sorry about that, what was your name again?" he held his hand down for her to take. "Rose, my name's Rose," she took his hand and with his help stood up. Brushing the dirt off of her skirt she began to pick up her strown books and papers. Kuwabara helped her, still trying to figure out where he'd felt her energy before. Sitting on his knees and holding a thin notebook he looked at her.  
The sunlight struck something that hung around her neck, the bright flash catching his eye. He saw she wore a silver chain with something on the end, he didn't know what it was seeing that the pendant part was in her shirt. "Can I see that?" asked Kuwabara, pointing to her necklace. "Kuwabara we don't have time for jewelry shopping we got to go," said Yusuke in an irratated voice. Rose nodded and reached behind her neck to unclasp it. She pulled it from her shirt and handed it to Kuwabara. The black stone shimmered violently in the sunlight and so the silver dream kanji. Yusuke arched his eyebrow and looked from Rose to the necklace and then at Kuwabara who stared back just as an odd look on his face.  
"Where did you get this necklace?" asked Yusuke staring at Rose now. "I'm not rightly sure...." she replied before Yusuke grabbed her forearm. "You're coming with us to see Koenma," he said as he began pulling her along after him. Kuwabara trailed behind them, "Urameshi I'm not sure even Koenma would justify kidnapping...." Yusuke ignored him and kept going, not noticing that Rose was trying to struggle against him. They walked to Genkai's temple in silence, Yusuke released Rose's arm, confident that she wouldn't try running away.  
They made it to the large temple to find that no one was there, not even Yukina. Yusuke swore at their luck and opened the door walked in, followed by Kuwabara. "You can come in, Genkai won't mind," said the orange haired boy. Rose followed after them and sat on a couch across from the one Yusuke had stretched out on. Kuwabara sat beside her studying her intently, debating on if she was the same as the female demon they had met earlier. Yusuke spun the necklace around on his pointer finger by the chain and Kuwabara began playing with some string he had found and Rose began to nod off.  
Outside two more of the group, the demons, walked up the hill. They said nothing until they were close to the temple, Kurama had stopped in his tracks and stared at the sliding door to the living room. Hiei had walked on ahead but turned to look at Kurama when he saw a strange mist forming in the trees. When it cleared he saw that Kurama had become Youko and was growling lowly. Kurama's POV  
Hiei had wanted to visit Yukina and wanted me to come with him. I agreed having nothing better to do at the time. The conversation was pretty much one sided as usually but I didn't mind, I was enjoying the peace of forest. We lacked about twenty feet from being at the door when I sensed someone I hadn't seen in several centuries. Quite without meaning to I transformed into Youko. My old partner, the seductress witch Kuroyuri who had betrayed me sat in the living room of the temple with Yusuke and Kuwabara. The baka ningens not even realizing that she was demon. Feeling her energy brought back memories that rose my rage and hatred towards her. End Kurams's POV  
Hiei watched as Youko leapt towards the temple and crashed through the wall. All three occupants jumped up when the kitsune crashed through the walls. His emerald eyes bore into Rose's as she stood there, just as calmly as she had before. She met his gaze with her own through slited eyes. "You..." said Youko rather softly. He sped across the room and dove at Rose, his arm outstretched and his hand gripping her throat. Again he crashed through the wall of the temple, Rose in front of him still in his grasp. He slammed her into the ground causing dust and dirt to fly from the hole that had been created on impact.  
"Kurama! What are you doing?!" shouted Yusuke as he, Kuwabara, and Hiei watched only seeing the cloud of dust and two figures. As the dust began to settle they saw Youko still clutched her by her throat but when the dust settled entirely they didn't see the body of the redheaded girl who should have been dead, but a woman with long silver hair that fanned around her headon the ground. On her head were two fox ears and on her face a smirk. It was the same woman who had stolen the Kirei Stone from Yusuke and Kuwabara. Placing a clawed hand over Youko's she spoke in a soft and close to a sexy voice, "Hello Youko darling, did you miss me?"  
  
Nobara: I hope you like this, the characters may seem a bit out of character sometimes but deal with it I'm trying.  
  
Inuyasha: Geez, don't gripe at the readers just because you're failing Algebra...  
  
Nobara: Bite me dog boy, go home!  
  
Inuyasha: You're letting me go?  
  
Nobara: I guess, at least until I figure out what to do with my first story.  
  
Inuyasha::runs from studio singing:: I'M FREE! I'M FREE! I'M FREE!  
  
Nobara::claming down:: Okay sorry about earlier but if you have any ideas on my first story if you've read it I would greatly appreciate it if you would send them to me. Arigato, bye! 


	2. Chapter Two Truce

Nobara: So here's the next chapter. I would argue with the cast but at the moment they're not bothering me so... ::sees cast in background playing poker:: Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the computer and the plot.  
  
"Youko darling, did you miss me?" asked the woman in a mocking yet seductive voice. "Well if it isn't the slut of the Makai," he said back coldly. "You're the one to talk about being the slut of the Makai..."Youko growled and tightened his grip on her throat making her cough. "Kurama! Let her go!" said a new voice. Not bothering to turn around and look at the newcomer Youko spoke to him, "This is no affair of yours Koenma so just shove off." His claws dug into her throat, making punctures and letting a small amount of her blood trail to the ground. Before he could kill her Hiei spoke up, a rare thing. "Kurama, is killing this onna worth having to serve more time as a spirit detective?"  
With a last growl he released her from his grasp and stood up, brushing the dust away that had settled on him. She followed standing up beside him, "Koenma? So you're Enma's brat, kinda on the short side ain't ya?" she said bending down beside him and poking his hat. Koenma waved her hand away with an irratated look. "Who is this chick?" asked Yusuke who had amazing held his tongue until then. "Whoever she is she's hot!" said Kuwabara. Koenma cleared his throat and took a collected and calm appearance. "Kuroyuri, seeing that you have finally shown yourself in Ningenkai after all the offenses you made nearly fifteen years ago you will be put on trial in one year to the day. Seeing that the offenses were considerably minor compared to the ones you commited with Youko here, we're giving you a second chance on clearing your name by working with the spirit detectives," he said.  
Standing back up the woman called Kuroyuri folded her arms over her chest and looked down at him. "And what makes you so sure that I won't run and hide the first chance I get?","You're staying with Genkai and she'll make sure you stay put." Kuroyuri let out a soft growl when she heard this and Youko smirked. "Don't get all happy over there, you're going to be watching her too," said Koenma shooting a look at Youko. This time Kuro smirked as Youko let out a soft growl. "Now I suggest that you all repair Genkai's temple before she makes it back here." And with that the toddler disappeared.  
Somehow the temple was repaired just as Genkai came home. Youko had long since reverted back to Kurama and Kuro to Rose. Kurama offered an apology for Youko and Rose silently accepted. The days past by and everything was calm around Genkai's temple. School had let out and it was early June, Genkai was gone yet again, Yukina had went with Botan and Keiko to go to the mall. Yusuke was the unwilling bagboy who had been forced to go by Keiko and Kuwabara was trailing after his lovely Yukina. It was a nice day, pretty much hot with the occasional breeze. Kurama had returned from the nearest gas station which was at the bottom of the mountain. Hiei was in a particularly bad mood and being out of sweet snow didn't make the situation any better.  
  
((Kurama's POV))  
It was one of those days, when you sweated so much you finally didn't even realize that you were sweating. Hiei was griping about Kuwabara tagging after Yukina, suggesting sweet snow might calm him down and cool him off I went to see if we had any. There's some good news. Someone had ate the last of it and put the container back in the freezer. That just made his day better and me, not feeling like listening him talk about taking over the worlds...again, I offered to go and buy some. I didn't mind at first, I was able to get out of the house and away from Hiei, not to mention Rose. I didn't really know how to approach her, she seemed like a person who would rather not be bothered by something as trivial as light chatting. Going down the mountain was easy, but coming back up was different. The heat was incredible, and that was in the shade. Okay so maybe I was exaggerrating, but it was pretty unbearable. All I had been wearing was a red tank top and a pair of shorts.  
About halfway up the tank was off and had been stuffed halfway into one of the many pockets in my shorts. I didn't worry about Rose seeing me, she kept in her room most days. The temple finally came into view and a breeze had decided to appear. I stepped onto the poarch and was about to enter the house when I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a long time. "So you got more ice cream?" I turned to see who it was even though I knew it was Rose. She sat in the hammock that Yusuke and Kuwabara had recently put up on Genkai's poarch reading a book. I blushed when I saw what she was wearing. A plain white halter belly shirt and a pair of short black shorts that barely covered her. Her hair was pulled ontop of her hair into a clip."Kurama?" she asked with an arched eyebrow, she looked hot, in more than one way....'Don't get involoved with a girl like that, she'll stab you in the back' was what Youko told me, but I decided to tune him out for today.  
  
((End Kurama's POV))  
  
((Rose's POV))  
He didn't answer me at first, he just stood there, camo shorts on, barefoot, shirt hanging out of his pocket, plastic bag hanging from his hand. I couldn't really tell if he was blushing or if he was just sunburnt as he stared at me so I looked over it. "Kurama!" I waved my hand trying to bring him back to reality, he spaced out more than I did. I did have to admit, he looked good. He was muscular but not so much as those slicked up bodybuilders on tv, they were gross looking. What keep my attention was his arms, long strong arms, arms that I wanted to be wrapped in. 'What are you saying Rose?! Snap out of it!' growled Kuro's voice in the back of my mind. ' Don't fall for him, you could do better, have someone who would appreciate you and won't take you for granted, who could be trusted,' she tried again. I didn't pay her any attention and pushed her as far in the back of my mind as I could.  
"Yes, would you like some?" he asked. My eyes went wide with shock. What did he just say?! "Excuse me?","Ice cream, would you like some ice cream?" I blushed I'm sure, he was being a gentleman while my mind was in the gutter. "What flavor is it?", "Neopolitan; Strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate," he smiled and held out his hand to help me up from the hammock. Without really thinking I took his hand and we went into the kitchen. Hiei was doing one fingered push-ups on the coffee table when we came in. He gave us a weird look before returning to do his push-ups. Taking a few moments I realized what it was, we still hadn't let go of each other's hand. With another blush I quickly let go of his hand and walked into the kitchen.  
While Kurama looked for the ice cream scoop I got three bowls, spoons, and whipped cream and sat them on the counter and watched Kurama dip out the sweet snow. "What flavor?" he asked, putting a scoop of vanilla in a bowl. "Strawberry," I replied and took the can of whipped cream in my hand. He handed me the bowl with a smile, his fingers brushing mine lightly. Popping the top of the can off I pressed the nozzle to spray whipped cream on my ice cream, unfortunately Hiei decided that we were taking too long and came to see where the sweet snow was. He tapped me on my shoulder and I jumped with surprise causing my arm to fly up when I pressed the nozzle. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Kurama, he looked like a snowman.  
((End Rose's POV))  
  
The kitsune's entire face was covered with whipped cream, only his eyes showing after he wiped away the two globs that blocked his vision. Hiei hid a small smile that formed on his lips as he took his bowl of sweet snow and left the room. Rose giggled as she searched for a dish towel to help him wipe off his face. With a smile Kurama ran his finger across his cheek to pick up a small glob of whipped cream. Rose turned around about to apologize when a glob of the white fluffy topping was wiped on her nose. Kurama chuckled softly as she gave him a playful glare and threw the towel at him. Again he chuckled and wiped the whipped cream off his face. Placing the towel on t he counter he handed Rose her strawberry ice cream and picked up his vanilla.  
"So what book were you reading earlier?" he asked, trying to get a conversation going. "'The Damsel and the Dwarf' by Gerald Morris,"she replied taking a bite of her sweet snow. "It's pretty good but my favorite is Anne Rice's 'Interview with a Vampire'," she continued. "Really? That's one of my favorites," said Kurama through a bite of ice cream, "Really? What's your favorite band?","Either Evanescene or Linkin Park," he said again," I like American music a bit better than Japanese." She smiled," I never knew how much we had in common." "Well you've never really talked to me before, like you had something against me","No I just didn't really know how to approach you you know, I didn't know what to say," she looked at her ice cream that was now soup and put the spoon on the railing.  
"I'm really sorry about Kuro's actions everytime she comes around. She has something against Youko that she won't tell me about." Kurama nodded his head, the case was the same with Youko. "How about we call it a truce for now?" Rose asked silently to Kuro. The female voice hned and then said icily, "Fine". "Truce, I really would like to know Rose better," Kurama said to Youko in his head. "I'm telling you that girl is nothing but trouble, hot, but trouble," replied the kitsune's voice. A small silence passed before it said again, "If that's what you want." Kurama held up his ice cream soup as if in a toast, "Truce?","Truce," they laughed softly and clinked the bowls together. "Hey, you got your vanilla in my strawberry,","You got your strawberry in my vanilla,","You know, this is pretty good","HEY! Come back with my vanilla!!"  
Rose took off across the yard with either bowl in her hands, Kurama right on her heels. Not a drop of the sweet liquids fell from the bowls as she circled around heading back for the temple. Turning to look she saw no Kurama behind her. As she came into the clearing of temple's yard she stopped and looked around, wondering what had happened to Kurama. About to give up and go inside she heard someone behind her in the trees. Turning to see her visitor she was tackled by the red haired kitsune and the bowls flew into the air. They landed on the grass with a thud and the ice cream, or what was left of it, abided gravity and came down covering they in the sticky sweet goop.  
Wiping the swirl of vanilla and strawberry from her eyes Rose looked up at the chuckling Kurama and began laughing too. Kurama sat up and moved to the side so Rose could get up. "And what exactly have you two been doing?" came a voice from behind them. Looking up they saw the shopping brigade had returned. "What do you mean?" asked Kurama staring at the black haired boy who had spoke. "Oh you know..." he replied with a smug look. Keiko would stood beside him understood what he was getting at turned and smacked him in the back of the head. "Yusuke! Get your mind out of the gutter and leave them alone!" she shouted. Kurama and Rose blushed and stood up. Kuwabara looked confused as his gaze shifted from Yusuke to Rose and Kurama not completely understanding what Yusuke had meant.  
Botan, Yukina, and the still confused Kuwabara went inside followed by Yusuke and Keiko. Rose and Kurama picked up the bowls and spoons that were laying on the ground. When they finally came inside they saw that things were very toned down. No usual shouting matches between Yusuke and Kuwabara and even Botan wasn't her normal perky self. "I'm bored," said Yusuke who sat at the kitchen table leaning back his chair where it stood on only two legs. "Me too," agreed many of them in the room. "I have an idea," said Rose. The others turned and gave her their attention, any suggestion was better than nothing. "Back home my foster family use to go to this place called 'Mugs and Jugs' it was a kareokee diner/bar every Saturday night, do ya'll have any kareokee joints around here?" Rose said.  
"That sounds like a good idea Rose, there is one place not far from the high school, remember Yusuke it's the one I tried to get you to go to," said Keiko. Everyone talked it over and decided," It's better than nothing." Agreeing to meet there at 7:00 everyone went home to get ready.  
  
= Like I know, shooting in the dark  
  
Nobara: I'm going to leave it at that for now, hope you ebjoyed it.  
  
Yusuke: Kareokee?  
  
Hiei: Have you heard Kuwabara sing before?!?!  
  
Nobara: Is it that bad?  
  
Yusuke,Hiei, Kurama: YES!!  
  
Nobara: o.o ok I won't let him sing then....til next time, adios! 


	3. Chapter Three Kuro's Reason

Nobara: COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RAT!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!  
  
Hiei::running away with a carton of ice cream:: You have to catch me first!!  
  
Kurama::holding back a very angry authoress:: Please Nobara, calm down! ;  
  
Nobara: But he stole my ice cream!!  
  
Kurama: Don't you have another carton in the freezer?  
  
Nobara::stops struggling:: You're right ::goes to get other carton::   
  
Kurama::stares after Nobara:: I worry about her sometimes...o.oU  
  
Nobara::from kitchen:: do the disclaimer for me please Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Nobara owns nothing, not me, not Hiei, not any of us, not even the computer it's her grandmother's.  
  
Kurama and Hiei sat on the couch waiting for Yukina and Rose to finish getting ready. Yukina came down at about twenty til wearing a dark blue kimono with silver birds embroidered on it and had her hair pulled back in it's normal style. Hiei tapped his foot irritably as Rose never came back down stairs. "Kurama go get that onna," said the koorime. Kurama nodded and made his way up stairs. Before he knocked on the door it swung open and Rose stood before him. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans ans a black halter top. Her hair hung down around her shoulders in perfect waves and an opal choker was around her neck.  
Rose giggled when she saw Kurama's mouth hanging open slightly. With a playful gesture of closing his mouth with her pointer she went downstairs. "About time," grumbled Hiei who was leaning against the door."You look very nice Rose-sama," said Yukina with a smile. "Thanks and you look great too, you have to tell me where you got that kimono," said Rose. "I suggest we be going now, we've only ten minutes before Yusuke decides we're not coming." "How are we going to get down a mountain in ten minutes?" asked Rose as she folded her arms across her chest. Kurama smirked and picked her up bridal style, "Using demon speed to our advantage," said the kitsune. Hiei and Yukina followed Kurama and Rose through the trees and through the city's streets.  
"C'mon they're not coming," said Yusuke looking at the watch on Keiko's wrist. "You don't know that," said Keiko jerking her wrist away from Yusuke. "If they were gonna come they'd be here," said Yusuke as he began walking inside. As if on cue Kurama landed on the sidewalk with Rose still in his arms, Hiei and Yukina right behind them. "About time," grumbled Yusuke in greeting," We would have been here sooner but Princess here had to primp," said Kurama as he gently put Rose down. She rolled her eyes and playfully punched Kurama's arm ,"Can we go in already? I want to sing a song for my lovely Yukina!" said Kuwabara taking the hand of Yukina who smiled and patted his hand. Rose watched from the corner of her eye as Kurama held back Hiei while they all screamed NO!  
Everyone entered in pairs, Yusuke and Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina, Botan and Koenma who was thankfully in his teen form, Hiei and Shizuru who had decided she needed a night out of the house, and finally Kurama and Rose. Again Rose saw Hiei throw a death glare at the back of Kuwabara's head and if looks could have killed, she guessed Kuwabara would have dropped on the spot. "Why does Hiei hate Kuwabara so much?" asked Rose in a whisper to Kurama. "Yukina's his sister, but don't let her know, and Hiei's very protective of her," replied the kitsune. They took a large table right next the the stage where a man was singing rather off key. Hiei didn't join them of couse, he was recruited as Shizuru's drinking buddy and wound up at the bar.  
Botan and Keiko were rattling on about clothes and Yusuke and Kuwabara were grumbling about the service being slow. "Damn waiter must be at least a hundred years old to not have made it to our table yet," grumbled Yusuke. "I'm sorry it took so long but I assure you I'm not a hundred years old," said a perky female voice from behind Yusuke. Turning around Yusuke saw that the waitress was rather pretty, short blonde hair and bright green eyes, but she had the personality of Botan. "May I take your order?" she asked in her cheerful voice taking a pen from behind her ear and a pad of paper out of her back pocket. They all gave their orders and the waitress went on her way. "Someone should go up and sing," said Botan who sat across the table from Rose twiddling her thumbs.  
"I will do it!," said Kuwabara standing up. "Oh no you don't!" said Yusuke yanking him back in his chair. "But I want to sing a song for my lovely Yukina," whined the orange haired oaf. They sat in silence listening to Shizuru's loud drunken laughter from the close by bar, a few minutes later the same said woman staggerred to the stage and took the microphone. Saying something to the dj she took her place center stage as the music began.  
  
Well I'm an eight ball shootin' double fisted drinking son of a gun I wear my jeans a little tight just to watch the little boys come undone  
I'm here for the beer and the ball bustin' band  
Gonna get a little crazy just because I can  
You know I'm here for the party  
And I ain't leaving til they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun  
Gonna get me some  
You know I'm here...  
I'm here for the party!  
I may not be a ten but the boys say I clean up good And if I gave them half a chance for some rowdy romance you know they would  
I've been waiting all week just to have a good time  
So bring on those cowboys and their pick up lines!  
You know I'm here for the party  
And I ain't leaving til they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun  
Gonna get me some  
You know I'm here...  
I'm here for the party!  
Don't want no purple hooter shooters  
Just some Jack on the rocks  
Don't mind me if I start that trashy talk!  
You know I'm here for the party  
And I ain't leaving til they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun  
Gonna get me some  
You know I'm here...  
I- I-I'm here for the party!  
You know I'm here for the party  
And I ain't leaving til they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun  
Gonna get me some  
You know I'm here...  
I'm here for the party!  
I'm here for the party  
Just try to throw me out!  
  
The people cheered at Shizuru's well done imitation of Gretchen Wilson as she made her way back to the bar. Rose looked at Kurama, "Did you know she could sing like that?" ,"Not the slightest idea." Turning to Kurama Koenma said, "Kurama, why don't you grace us with your beautiful singing?" "I'd rather not..." said Kurama politely. "It's either you or Kuwabara," said the lord of spirit world. "What song?" , "I've been actually wanting to hear Elvis lately." Kurama sighed and went to the stage and told the dj his song choice. Taking the microphone that was handed to him Kurama began to sing in a voice that could put the king to shame.  
  
Wise men say  
Only fools rush in.  
But I can't help  
Falling in love with you.  
Shall I stay?  
Would be a sin?  
If I can't help  
Falling in love with you.  
Like a river flows  
To the sea  
So it goes  
Somethings are meant to be.  
Take my hand  
Take my whole heart too  
But I can't help  
Falling in love with you.  
Wise men say  
Only fools rush in.  
But I can't help  
Falling in love with you.  
  
The entire time he sang his eyes were locked with Rose's and her with his. Somehow he felt the song expressed what he felt but he'd felt silly about it too. Returning to his seat by Rose several girls came up hitting on Kurama but were quickly dealt with by Rose. Botan had noticed how they acted and a light bulb finally clicked in her head. With a crazy grin she dragged Koenma from his chair and towards the bathrooms. "What Botan?!" asked the irritated Koenma.  
  
"Haven't you noticed it?"  
  
"Notice what?"  
  
"Kurama and Rose!"  
  
"What about them?  
  
"I think they're falling in love!"  
  
"Botan get a grip on yourself, Kuro and Youko hate each other!"  
  
"Sir, I didn't say Youko & Kuro I said Kurama & Rose!"  
  
"Oh, well yes, what about them?"  
  
"Aren't they cute?"  
  
Koenma's eyebrow twitched. You dragged me away from the table to tell me that? Yusuke's probably eaten my food by now." Koenma walked back to the table followed by Botan who was fighting the urge to pop him on the back of the head. The food had arrived and everyone was happily chatting when a guy crashed into the table sending food flying everywhere. "AND DON'T EVER TRY TO TOUCH A GIRL WHEN SHE'S ALREADY SAID NO AGAIN!" The group turned to look where the angry shouting came from and saw Shizuru standing up with one shirt sleeve rolled up shaking a fist at the man on the ground. "You win," said Hiei simply handing Shizuru a ten. Deciding not to ask the others continued what they were doing.  
After about an hour or two everyone had sang at least one song except Rose who sat quietly by Kurama. Taking notice of this the kitsune asked "Are you alright?" , "I think I'm deaf. You're right, Kuwabara can't sing...." Kurama and Yusuke sniggered and Kuwabara returned from singing his song. "Why don't you go sing something Rose? It was your idea after all," said Botan in her cheery voice. "Okay," Rose hopped from her seat and onto the stage. Taking the micro phone she told the dj, "Throw on Gretchen Wilson's Redneck Woman." Before the song started Yusuke yelled teasingly. "What is that? Your theme song?" Rose chuckled," How did you guess?"  
  
Well I ain't never  
Been the Barbie doll type  
No I can't swig that sweet chapange  
I'd rather drink beer all night  
In a tavern, or in a Honkey Tonk, or on a four wheel drive tail gate  
I've got posters on my walls of Skynard, Kid, and Strait  
Some people look down on me  
But I don't give a rip  
I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard  
With a baby on my hip  
Cause I'm a redneck woman  
I ain't no high class brood  
I'm just a product of my raisin  
I say hey ya'll and yee-ha!  
And I keep my Christmas lights up on my front poarch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song!  
So here's to all my sisters  
Out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big hell yeah from the redneck girls like me!  
Victoria's Secret, well their stuff's real nice  
Oh but I can buy the same damn thing on a Wal-Mart shelf half price  
And still look sexy, just as sexy  
As those models on tv  
I don't need no designer tag  
To make my man want me  
You might think I'm trashy  
A little too hard core  
But in my neck of the woods  
I'm just the girl next door!  
Yeah, I'm a redneck woman  
I ain't no high class brood  
I'm just a product of my raisin  
I say hey ya'll and yee-ha!  
And I keep my Christmas lights up on my front poarch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song!  
So here's to all my sisters  
Out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big hell yeah from the redneck girls like me!  
Yeah, I'm a redneck woman  
I ain't no high class brood  
I'm just a product of my raisin  
I say hey ya'll and yee-ha!  
And I keep my Christmas lights up on my front poarch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Bocephus song!  
So here's to all my sisters  
Out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big hell yeah from the redneck girls like me!  
  
Rose finished and returned to her table, enjoying the cheers she got from the other people in the resturaunt. "Where did you learn to sing like that?" asked Yusuke patting her on the shoulder. The redhead smiled, "All us redneck women know how to sing, it's bred into us." The blonde haired waitress from before came up with her smile even bigger than before. "Excuse me miss, I heard you singing and I wanted to know if you'd like to be the warm up for Thursday's band," Rose looked a little surprised at first but smiled, "Sure, but don't I need to talk to the owner of this place?" "I am the owner," said the perky woman, "see you Thursday." Yusuke watched her walk away, "Pretty and owns a resturaunt, oh miss!" , "Yusuke!" , "OW! What Was That For?!" Keiko folded her arms and turned to talk to Botan while Yusuke rubbed the hand shaped red mark on his face. (a/n: I couldn't resist... )  
Shizuru had somehow bribed Hiei into singing "Story of My Old Man" and surprising the others, he did pretty good on it (a/n: Gomen for the song choices I couldn't think of any and randomly chose them from the mix c.d I'm listening). Out of the corner of his eye Kurama saw Rose yawning, "Are you tired Rose?" She shook her head, "I'm fine, I don't want to have to make you leave so soon." Kurama laughed softly, "It's close to midnight, I don't care to take you back to Genkai's I was planning on going myself." "Well if you don't mind." Rose and Kurama stood up and pushed their chairs in, "Please excuse us, I believe we're going to be going now. See you all later," said Kurama to the others.  
Yusuke smiled smugly again (a/n: He does that alot doesn't he, lol) but Rose spoke before he could, "Don't say a word Yusuke, I have a right hook that could drop a moose and I'm too tired to care who I use it on..." The black haired boy just waved," Okay then, see you tomarrow." Rose nodded and began to walk out the door with Kurama. Botan once again grabbed Koenma by the arm and began dragging him away. "For dad's sake Botan please stop doing that!" said Koenma in an irritated voice. "I just wanted to know what you're going to do."  
  
"What do you mean what am I going to do?"  
  
"About Youko and Kuro?"  
  
"I thought you were talking about Rose and Kurama!"  
  
"I was before but what now?"  
  
"What do mean Botan?"  
  
"If you haven't noticed, even though Kurama and Rose have a thing for each other, Youko and Kuro aren't on the best of terms"  
  
"Your point being...."  
  
"What if Youko tries to hurt Rose to keep Kurama from her or vice versa?"  
  
"Hm, I don't think either of them will risk that chance but we'll deal with that later should it come around"  
  
Botan and Koenma began back to the table to be stopped by the spotlight shining on them. "And here's our duet for tonight people! Botan and Koenma!" said the dj. Botan looked at Koenma and Koenma looked at Botan, "I didn't do it," , "Me either..." The two turned to look at the others at the table, mainly at the all too angelic looking Yusuke. With a sigh Botan climbed to the stage dragging Koenma along with her," What are we singing?" , "It says that you two are singing Crow and Kid's 'Picture'," said the dj handing each a microphone.  
Rose stumbled on the sidewalk and Kurama caught her before she fell all the way. "Hold on a minute," she said holding onto Kurama's shoulder. The kitsune watched as Rose bent and rolled up her pants legs to reveal knee high leather high heeled boots. Unzipping the first one she took it off and handed it to Kurama, followed by the second. He laugh softly when she took them from him and began walking down the sidewalk, "What?" she turned to look at him. "Nothing," he replied simply walking ahead. She jogged to catch up with him and took his hand. Kurama smiled and twined his fingers with hers as they continued in silence.  
Halfway up the mountain Rose began to lag behind a little bit, "Would you like me to carry you the rest of the way up?" asked Kurama stopping to let her catch up the two steps between them. "I don't want to trouble you," she replied through a yawn. Kurama shook his head and picked her up bridal stlye, "No trouble at all." Not really awake but not quite asleep Rose snuggled up against him as he walked up the stairs to the temple. No need to hurry thought the kitsune as he looked down at her peaceful face. Gently kicking open the door with his foot Kurama went into the temple and took Rose up to her room.  
Laying her down and covering her with the blanket at the end of her bed Kurama was kind of sad to put her down. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and left the room, "Dream well Princess," he said casting a final look into the room. With a soft laugh he shut the door and went down stairs. "You act like you won't make it to tomarrow," said a pink haired old lady from the kitchen (a/n: She's dead, I know, but for now she lives!!) Kurama blushed slightly, "Don't be embarassed by it boy, love's a good thing," she continued with out looking from the refrigerator. He hated when she did that, it was slightly creepy how she knew that kind of stuff without even looking at the person.  
"Do you mind if I stay here? Mom and the rest of them went out of town for the week," said the redhead sitting down on the couch. "I figured you were going to, your room is ready whenever you feel like going to bed," she said again selecting what she wanted. "And before you get to thinking too much, don't worry about if Rose cares for you or not, I can see it everytime you two are near each other. It's so sweet it's almost sickening," she added before going to her room down the hallway with her sandwhich. Kurama shook his head, trying to get the hairs on the back of his neck to lay down, how does she do that? Deciding to go to sleep he climbed back upstairs and went to his room across the hallway from Rose's.  
  
(Rose's Dream)  
It was an empty black plain, mist covered the ground and Rose stood looking around. Ahead of her was a tree stump where Kuro sat staring at her, arms folded across her chest. "What do you want Kuro?" asked Rose walking up to her. Kuro sighed and patted to a stump beside her that had popped up from nowhere. She sat down beside the kitsune and folded her arms waiting for Kuroyuri to speak. "You know that I hate Youko and dislike Kurama beyond anything else," started Kuro, "Yes I know that now skip ahead to the part where you tell me why," said Rose cutting off her demon side. Kuro shook her head, "It's hard to explain it so I will have to show you," said Kuro holding out her hand for Rose to take. The redhead took the hand and immediately felt something jerk her forward. Now she stood in a large stone room. Weapons covered the walls and a giant bed was against the far wall. In the center of the room Kuro stood before Youko who had a smirk on his face.  
"So you thought you could get away with stealing from the great Youko Kurama?" he asked the stoic faced Kuroyuri. "There's nothing great about you, you're just another common thief," she replied. Youko let out a soft growl and pushed her down by the shoulder to one knee. Kuro growled softly and bent her head in seeming defeat. Youko smiled, "You have underestimated me by thinking you could steal from me then kill me." Rose watched Kuro reach under the edge of her skirt for a dagger that was strapped to her calf. "You underestimate me by thinking I couldn't do it," a flash of silver and Kuro had the dagger tip pressing into Youko's stomach. "You have once again underestimated me, by thinking I wouldn't expect that," Youko had a katana blade pressed the her throat by the time she looked up at him. "One move and you're dead," he said with a smirk, "You kill me and I'll take you to hell with me," she replied.  
Youko pressed the sword deeper and Rose could see a small trickle of blood. "You forget, a stab in the gut for me isn't anymore than cut on the arm for me, I'll heal you won't," he said. Kuro growled knowing that her luck had just ran out and dropped the dagger letting the clang echo through the room. Youko moved the katana and picked up the dagger hanging both on the wall. Kuro stood back up and glared at the back of Youko's head. "So you think you're a big man by defeating a woman?" Kuro asked in a mocking voice. Youko turned on his heel and caught Kuro by the neck, his thumb and fingers pressing into the flesh under her jaw joint. Kuro struggled to pull herself away from Youko who now had her suspended in the air, "I think I'm a big man by letting you live."  
With that Youko threw her onto the bed and left the room. Kuroyuri took in a deep gasping breath and stood up, "You can't keep me here forever Youko!" Reaching into her long silver hair she extracted what looked like lilles of the valley, but instead of being white they were black. Each small flower became a long whiplike weapon that had small prickly barbs on the ends of them. Flicking her wrist the whips lashed out at the door in an attempt to shred it. After a few more frustrated attempts, Kuro gave up and sank to the floor.  
Rose was back in the plain with Kuro. Releasing the kitsune's hand she stood back and stared at Kuro. "That's not all Rose," said Kuro softly, "he made me help him, to steal to gain my freedom. I grew to where I didn't mind being with him, so when he allowed me to go free I stayed." "So what do you have against him if he turned you loose?" asked Rose. Kuro held out her hand again and Rose took it to enter another of Kuro's memories. Rose stood in a hallway watching Kuro stare out an oversized window. A slight smile was on her face as she watched the stars through the window. Kuro began to walk away but a clawed hand stopped her. Turning to face the man who had stopped her she saw it was Youko.  
"Kuro?" he looked slightly uneasy about something. "Yes?" asked the woman looking him straight in the eye, amber to amber. He couldn't find the words he'd wanted to say and Kuro could see this. "Youko, I've been wanting to do this for a long time," said Kuro walking up to the kitsune. Standing on her tipetoes she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Not sure how to respond at first Youko looked stunned but soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss. Finally the need for air became to great for both of them and they pulled back. "Kuro, I want you to be my mate," he said, finding his voice again. Kuro bit her lip and thought it over, "Are you sure Youko? I mean, if you mark me and I you then we can't undo it. Even if one of us died, the other won't be able to take on another mate," she said softly. Youko cupped her face and smiled gently, "I'm sure, are you?" Kuro smiled and nodded.  
Youko smiled a bit wider, "Meet me here tomarrow." Kuro nodded again and Rose was pulled back to the plain with Kuro. "So you two were happy, in love, what happened?" she asked standing before the kitsune. Kuro sighed and held out her hand once more. And once more Rose took her hand and was once more shot into a memory. This time she was seeing through Kuro's eyes as Youko stood in the hallway. He was hugging another woman who had long dark brown hair and blue eyes that were crying. "Don't worry about Kuroyuri, I'll always love you Tetsuma," he said kissing her on the forehead. Rose felt he was going to say something else but Kuro had already left the scene. Coming back into the plain with Kuro Rose understood why she loathed Youko so much.  
"You know how you take alot of my traits?" asked the kitsune. Rose nodded, "I'm afraid for you if Kurama takes on a few of Youko's." Rose nodded again and sighed about to ask Kuro something but was jerked from her sleep.  
  
(End Rose's Dream)  
  
Rose sat up at the sound of her alarm clock buzzing next to her head. Looking over she saw it was close to ten o'clock in the morning. With a yawn she turned the clock off and crawled out of the bed. Realizing that she was still wearing her clothes from the night before she grabbed her bathrobe and went downstairs into the onsen (a/n: hot spring) house out back (a/n: So Genkai might not actually have one! She does now...hehehe). Kurama heard Rose's door open and her walk down the stairs. Deciding it was time to get up anyway so he crawled out of bed. Walking to the chifferobe where his spare clothes he took out a pair of shorts and a white wife beater (an: I love those things, very comfy).  
Going to the back door Genkai was standing in front of the open refrigerator. He gave her a glance and wondered how someone who ate as much as she did was so small. "Kurama before you go out to the onsen-" , "I'll do it later, I need to relax right now," said Kurama through a yawn as he walked outside. "But you should know that-" Genkai began but was cut off by the door slamming shut,"that Rose is already out there. Not like you listen, or anyone for that fact..." Genkai took another sandwhich from the refrigerator and left for her room (a/n: I guess she has the premade deli ones or something...).  
Steam rolled from the hot water as Rose pulled off her clothes and hung them on peg by her robe. Sitting on the edge to adjust to the water she splashed her face and leaned back on her arms pondering her dream. Kurama slid open the door and walked inside. Hanging his robe on a peg he noticed that Rose's 'Princess' robe on the next one. His eyes went wide with realization of what Genkai was trying to tell him earlier. The steam began to clear a bit and Kurama saw Rose's bare back facing him. Crimson creeping on his face he backed slowly out of the hut and shut the door behind him softly.  
Rose turned when she thought she heard the door shut but shrugged it off and slid completely into the water. After about a hour of bathing she climbed from the water and dried off with a towel she took from the overhead shelf. Reaching for her bathrobe she felt the terry cloth brush against her fingertips and grabbed it. Pulling it on she walked in the house to grab something to eat. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan sat at the bar watching Kurama cook eggs. "Good morning" said Rose cheerily. Kurama looked at her and dropped the egg he was holding, Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara turned to look at Rose. Botan gasp, Kuwabara's mouth dropped open, and Yusuke smiled smugly.  
  
Nobara: Warqueen pointed out to me that the spacing in Ch. 1 was screwed up and I'm sorry about that. It didn't look like that on my comp, but then FF got rid of all my lines.  
  
Hiei: Why all the author's notes?  
  
Nobara: Because I was talkative today! But you wouldn't know how it feels to be that way do you?  
  
Hiei: Nope  
  
Kurama: You made it long...  
  
Nobara: Yep, I hope you like it! Read & review, or just read, or maybe just review, but that wouldn't really make sense.... Bye! 


	4. Chapter Four The Split

Nobara: Onto the next chapter!  
  
Hiei: Isn't this where you put some sort of remark onna?  
  
Nobara: Usually but I want to move onto my next story!  
  
Hiei: Another one already?  
  
Nobara: Yup it's a romance story involving you!  
  
Hiei: You do it and so help me god I'll slice you open....  
  
Nobara: I'm not scared of you!  
  
Hiei::growls & unsheaths katana::  
  
Nobara: Of course I could do a different story..... ;  
  
Kurama::under breath:: fat chance her mind's made up.  
  
Yusuke: Quit jabbering do the friggin chapter!  
  
Nobara: Alright, alright, geez pushy much?  
  
Rose looked at them curiously, wondering what they were gaping at. Looking down she didn't see the pink of her beloved 'Princess' robe but bright red terry cloth. A 'K' was elegantly written on the left breast of the robe and Rose looked up, practically reading their thoughts. Her face was the color of the robe as she began walking towards the stairs motioning to Kurama to follow her. The kitsune followed her, his blush matching hers. He found her standing at the end of the stairs, arms folded and foot tapping as she glared at him.  
"Why am I wearing your bathrobe?" she asked in a sweet voice. "I'm not really sure- " he started but was cut off. "Why was your robe in the onsen house anyways? When I went in it wasn't there," she said again with smile. Kurama tried to explain but couldn't find the words he was trying to say. "I thought you were a gentleman Kurama! Not a pervert like Yusuke!" she shouted. "I RESENT THAT!" yelled Yusuke whose head was poking from around the corner above Botan's and Kuwabara's. Botan smacked him as she sweated slightly. Rose glared at them then back to Kurama before storming upstairs. A door slammed upstairs that confirmed that Rose was pissed. Kurama sighed and went back to the kitchen to sit at the bar between Yusuke and Kuwabara. "So what were you doing Kurama?" asked Yusuke with another smug smile. Kurama pushed him backwards causing the stool and the boy to topple over. Kuwabara looked from Kurama to Yusuke and said nothing, Kurama was mad or sad or something and he didn't feel like facing the wrath caused by it.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
Rose had thought I was a perv, if that wasn't bad enough she thought I was as bad as Yusuke! I have never fully understood girls but I could understand why she was so mad. How was I suppose to make it up to her? I felt bad about it even though I hadn't really done anything to be ashamed of. Maybe I could get her something, but what would she like? Candy? Jewelry? Flowers? That's what I'd get her, but what kind? Botan! She could help, she is a girl after all. Maybe a dead girl, but a girl none the less.  
(End Kurama's POV)  
  
"Um, Botan," started the kitsune looking up from the counter to the blue locked girl who was glaring at Yusuke about something. "Yes Kurama?" she replied looking at him with concern. "You're a girl, could you help me?" he asked. Botan smiled, "Of course I'll help you try and make up with Rose." Kurama stared, was he really that much of an open book that could be that easily read? Or maybe it was just a female thing. He smiled, "Thank you."Rose dressed in her daisy duke shorts and a blue and white striped halter. She calmed herself some as she dressed, saying that Kurama hadn't meant to. She began back downstairs to the kitchen to apologize but stopped when she heard Botan and Kurama talking about her. Leaning on the wall by the corner she listened intently.  
"Are you sure she'd like candies?" asked Kurama,"because she might be allergic to them." Botan shook her head, "Nonesense, nobody's allergic to chocolate!" replied the ever perky ferry woman. "Thanks for your help Botan," said the kitsune standing up. Rose quickly faded into a dark corner and watched Botan and Kurama walk outside to go buy candies. When they opened the door Hiei tumbled in, apparently having been asleep leaning against the door. "Damnit to hell! Can't a guy sleep around here?!" shouted the koorime rubbing a bump that was forming on his head. "Gomen Hiei, you can sleep in my room," said Kurama quickly helping his friend stand up. Hiei grumbled something no one caught and went up stairs, a slamming door confirming he had found the room.  
"What's wrong with the shrimp?" asked Kuwabara walking in. "Hangover," replied Botan, "between him and Shizuru I believe there was nothing left in the bar." Yusuke and Kuwabara ohed and began out the door Kurama and Botan had gone through when a small pinked haired Genkai pulled Yusuke back by the shirt collar. "C'mere dimwit, you have things to do," she said dragging him away. Kuwabara laughed as he watched them only to be cut off with a glare from Genkai, "And you, oaf, make some more of those sandwiches, they're surprisingly good." Kuwabara went into the kitchen and began taking things from the refridgerator, "Yes Genkai ma'am."(an: So that's where she gets them from!) Rose sniggered and went upstairs to lay down on her bed.  
She woke a few hours later and went downstairs, Kurama and Botan still gone and Yusuke too. Kuwabara was in the kitchen still making sandwiches when she went to grab a cola from the frigde. The sun was beginning to set below the treetops outside the window when she went outside. Hiei had woken up and was more or less his old self as he set on the railing of the poarch watching the sky. "Damn you old bat! Did you have to work me that hard?!" came a shouting from the forest behind Genkai who had just appeared from there. Rose laughed softly when she saw the ragged Yusuke dragging himself from the woods. "Where's Kurama and Botan?" she asked Genkai when the woman made it to the poarch. "Out I suppose, I haven't seen them all day."  
With a sigh Rose went back inside and sat on the couch. Where could he be? It shouldn't have taken this long to go and get candies. I guess I shouldn't worry though, he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself. She thought to herself as she watched through the window waiting to see the redhead walking up the stairs at any moment. Another hour or so went by and Rose became even more worried, it was dark out and still no trace of them. "I can't take it anymore, I'm going to see if I can find them," said Rose as she stood up and went to the door. "Be careful, if there are demons out there that know who you are and that you still have the Kirei Stone you might be attacked," said Koenma popping out from no where. Rose nodded and left, slipping on her shoes outside the door.  
"Botan I thought we were only going to get candy," said Kurama who was struggling up the stairs to the temple. "I know but Goodies had a sale today!" replied the ferry woman as she helped the kitsune drag the bags of clothes. Rose had made it to the top of the stairs and was going down them when she saw Botan and Kurama. She relaxed when she saw them and hurried down the stairs. "Oh hello Rose," said Botan waving to the redhead as she came towards them. Rose ignored her greeting and flung her arms around Kurama's neck. "I was worried about you two why didn't you tell anyone where you went and you didn't call and-" and Rose was cut off by Kurama. The kitsune had silence her the only way he knew how, by kissing her.  
Botan giggled and took as many of the bags she could carry and began up the stairs leaving Kurama and Rose. The redhead girl blushed and looked thrown aback by his gesture but soon relaxed. His arms were wrapped around her waist and pulling her closer to him, he hadn't realized how much he would enjoy the feel of her lips on his. 'Rose, Rose don't fall for him! No, Rose! Are you listening to me?!' Kuro's voice was yelling at her in her mind but like many other times when it came to Kurama, she tuned her out. Pulling back Kurama looked down at her and stroked her cheek gently, "I'm sorry I had you so worried." Rose laughed softly, "It's okay, I'm sorry about this morning. I overreacted," she said and laid her head on his chest.  
Kurama ran his fingers through her hair, "It's quite alright, can I tell you something?" Rose met his emerald eyes with her blue ones, "Anything you want." The kitsune smiled and whispered, "I've known you for only a few short months, but it feels like it's been a life time." Rose smiled,"What are you getting at?", "I'm not very sure myself, but I think I've-" Kurama was cut off by the sound of rustling in the bushes. The two listened quietly and crept next to the moving bush. "Yusuke quit moving they're going to know we're here!," hissed Botan. Yusuke and Kuwabara were crouched on either side of her. "Me? What about your loud mouth?" Yusuke hissed back. Kuwabara looked from the ferry woman and spirit detective and saw Kurama and Rose.  
"Uh, guy..." , "What Kuwabara?!" asked the two at the same time. Kuwabara pointed to the redheads that stared at them angrily, "Uh....Yusuke, have you found my contact yet?" asked Botan with a nervous laugh. Yusuke looked at her dumbly, "You don't wear contacts Botan...ow!" Yusuke recieved an elbow to the gut and doubled over in pain from the nervously giggling Botan. "We'll just be leaving, so, um, bye!" Botan, Kuwabara, and Yusuke took off to the temple and Rose and Kurama burst into laughter. "Well that was embarassing," said Kurama with a laugh. Rose nodded and watched the dust settle behind the trio. "Yukina made some sort of something that looks delicious, are you hungry or did you and Botan get something to eat already?" asked Rose picking up a few of the forgotten bags.  
Kurama nodded and picked up the remaining Goodies bags. Up at the temple Botan and her two partners in crime said nothing to the two as the group sat down to eat dinner. After the rather silent meal, Kuwabara and Hiei did the dishes and everyone else went to bed. Kurama walked Rose to her bedroom door and stood they stood there a moment in silence. "Well, good night Kurama," said Rose opening her bedroom door. "Good night Princess," he replied and kissed her on the cheek before going into his own room. "Good night fox boy, ashiteru," she whispered before closing her door and changing into her boxers and tank top. Rose you don't really love him do you? "I think I do Kuro, I'm not sure but I think I do," said the redhead as she settled into her bed and went to sleep.  
(Kurama's Dream)  
Kurama was in a large room, the walls were covered with weapons and a canopy bed was against the far wall. Youko sat on the edge of the bed and stood up when he caught sight of the redhead. "Why am I here Youko?" asked Kurama looking around. "You're here so I can show you why you can't fall for that seductress witch!" replied the silver haired kitsune. "I met Kuroyuri when she tried to steal the Kirei stone from me. It was the middle of the night and when I went to investigate she tried to kill me. I spared hers and she stayed with me. As time went by I came to love her and she me, or so I thought. It was only a few days after my sister Tetsuma had arrived. She was still young at the time, far younger than what she appeared. A ten year old trapped in the body of a twenty year old, we never really figured out why her body grew faster than it should have but it did. Tetsuma was worried that if I went through with my plans to become Kuro's mate, I'd forget my baby sister," said Youko.  
Kurama cut him off for a moment,"Wait, you and Kuro were mates?" Youko shook his head," We were going to be, if you'll let me finish you'll understand. I had to delay things with Kuro until Tetsuma left a few days later. But something changed, Kuro had become distant and cold, much like you see her today, and I never knew why. Tetsuma finally left two weeks later and so had Kuro. I didn't know she had and of course I was distraught. I didn't know what to do with myself, I had truely loved that woman, but of course I never said anything to anyone about it lest they think I was weak and useless. A month passed before I saw her again, she seemed like her old self too. But then she double crossed me. It was this very room that it took place in."  
Youko motioned to the walls around them and Kurama stared at Youko curiously, "What happened?" asked the redhead. "I'm getting to that if you let me finish. The Kirei stone had more theft attempts put to it so I kept it close to me, on a silver chain around my neck. We hadn't been close to each other five minutes before she had the stone and me against the wall with a dagger sticking through my shoulder. I asked her why she had betrayed me, I thought she had loved me. Her smile at that moment was nothing but a cruel smirk. 'I never loved you, you were nothing more than an obstacle between me and the stone that needed to be eliminated. I couldn't take you out by force so I weakened you with love.  
" 'Pathetic Youko, you of all people should have known to never trust the one who plants a knife in your back' and with that she kicked open a window and turned one last time to face me, 'Here's a kiss for the road love,' she said and threw a handful of these little death stars at me. I didn't care, they stuck in my chest and released poisons into my system and she jumped from the window, it was the last I saw of her until her first day here. With Yumi's (a/n: Is that her name?) help I lived physically, but I had died inside. Of course I couldn't let anyone know that so I had to put on a facade to hide it." Youko looked at Kurama with emotionless eyes, "So that is what happened."  
Youko nodded, "Do you know how you take on some of my traits even as a ningen?" "Yes, why?" asked the redhead, "Because maybe Rose takes on a few of Kuro's, and I don't want you to end up like I did," replied Youko. Kurama laughed softly, "Oh Youko, I never knew you cared," he said playfully. Youko rolled his eyes, "Hn, I don't, I just feel like listening to your broken hearted whining." Kurama laughed again and was woke up by the sound of shattering glass and a high pitched scream.  
(End Kurama's Dream)  
  
Kurama shot up from his sleep and grabbed his rose whip from the nearby night stand as a reflex. Throwing back the covers of his bed and jumping to the door his first thought was to check on Rose. Opening the door he found that Rose was also in the hallway holding what looked to be black lillies of the valley. "Are you okay?" he asked looking at her. Kurama stood there in only a pair of red and green lounge pants, not bothering to throw clothes on over his sleepwear apparently neither had Rose. "Yes, it came from downstairs," she replied and hurried down the stairs, Kurama on her heels. The living room was dark but they could make out the faint outlines of three others, Hiei, Yukina, and Genkai.  
"What's going on?" Kurama asked Hiei who stood protectively by Yukina with his sword drawn. "Oops," they heard from across the room. Genkai moved away from the group and into the kitchen to open the door of the fridge. The small lightbulb created enough light to see Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting on the floor amongst a pile of glass that strangely resembled Genkai's favorite lamp. Not far from Yusuke hand sat a baseball, piecing the clues together, the others figured out what had happened.  
"You broke my lamp, you dimwit, you broke my lamp," said Genkai staring at the shards. Hiei growled and sheathed the katana and returned to his tree by the onsen. "I thought someone was in trouble, why were you playing catch at three in the morning?" asked Kurama looking from Yusuke to Kuwabara. "Oh someone is in trouble," muttered Genkai as she helped Yukina pick up the destroyed lamp. "We couldn't sleep, or rather Kuwabaka here couldn't," said Yusuke. "I had a bad feeling and couldn't get to sleep, and why do you always call me that?" responded Kuwabara. Rose sighed, "You woke me up because you couldn't sleep?" she asked in the same sweet voice that she had used when speaking to Kurama the morning before. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded, "Sorry Rose...."  
"No need for apologizing," she said again sweetly. The two boys smiled and were met by a slap and back hand. Kurama said nothing as he watched Rose slap the two, she would have made Keiko proud. "Well, now that that is settled, I'm going back to bed," she said and began up the stairs, Kurama right beside her. "I hope you never get pissed at me," he said with a laugh. "I wasn't pissed, just irritated," she said and disappeared into her room leaving a slightly stunned kitsune in the hallway.  
A few days went by and it was Wednesday, Rose had been going to the (a/n: We're going to call it a pub) pub to rehearse for the next evening. Much to Koenma's surprise, everything had been calm in all three worlds, but was even more so to find out that there had been no attempts to steal the Kirei stone. It was close to sunset and Rose was on the train to the base of the moutain. Rose, are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean this a big step... "I'm sure of Kuro, I really think I love him," she replied silently. Well, it's your neck on the block not mine. Rose laughed softly at her and watched the scenery pass by.  
"Genkai, are you sure that I should-" , "Yes fox boy, if you're sure that you love her you need to tell her, unless you want to be star crossed lovers, Yusuke you're doing it wrong!," shouted Genkai as she and Kurama watched Yusuke shoot flying boulders. "SHUT UP YOU OLD BAT I'M TRYING MY BEST HERE!!" came the reply from Yusuke. "But that's just it, I don't know if I am or not," said Kurama shoving his hands in his pockets. Genkai looked from Yusuke to Kurama, "Tell me, if Rose decided to run away to elope with dimwit down there, how would you feel?" she asked. Kurama didn't even think of his response, it came to him naturally, "As long as she's happy I would be too." Genkai nodded, "What if she didn't return your love and needed time?"  
Kurama looked up at the old woman, "She would have all the time in the world, I can wait." Genkai smiled, "What if it came down to either she had to die or you? Would you be willing to give your life to keep hers safe? Tell me when I get back," said Genkai standing up and walking to Yusuke. Rose had made it close to the temple, dog tired but wanting to get something off her chest with Kurama. Walking in the living room she found Hiei sitting on the window sill. "Where's Kurama?" she asked, sitting her bag on the end of the couch. The koorime shrugged, "I'm not his keeper," he said simply. Rose sighed and walked out towards the training field, maybe he was with Yusuke.  
"And that is how you take out an army," Genkai told Yusuke as she walked back to Kurama. She still looked like her younger self after she had demonstrated the Spirit Wave for the tenth time today. "So fox boy?" she asked looking at him. "Mine, I would die for her, she means more to me than anything else," he replied. "Well there you go, you answered your own question," she replied. The fox laughed and hugged Genkai, "Thank you for helping me see that! I love you I love you I love you!" said the kitsune happily as he kissed Genkai on the forehead.  
Rose watched the scene before, who was that pink haired girl? And did Kurama just say he loved her? I'm sorry Rose, I tried to warn you... A single tear slide down her cheek as she turned to go back to the house. "As long as he's happy," she told Kuro as she swiftly went back to the house. "Alright alright alright, that's enough of that fox-boy, put me down," said Genkai as Kurama set her back on the ground. "Sheesh," she said as her hair faded and she returned to being normal Genkai. "I'm sorry about that Genkai," said Kurama with a chuckle. "Well don't you have something to tell Rose?" asked the old woman. Kurama nodded and turned to go back to the temple hurridly.  
He came in and found Hiei and Yukina staring out the window. Rose should be home by now he thought to himself. "Where's Rose?" he asked Yukina. "She said something about going back to Himitsu's, and Kurama's girlfriend," replied the blue haired demon. Kurama's heart dropped, what did she mean by that? So she ran off with some guy named Himitsu, sorry, but I did warn you. The kitsune dropped onto the couch and stared off in space for a moment, "As long as she's happy," he told Youko silently.  
Rose stood outside of a apartment door with the number 13 on it and knocked. "Himitsu! It's Rose, open up!" She banged on the door with her fist until it swung open. "Are you trying to wake the entire building?" asked a mascular voice. "Himitsu!" Rose dropped her suitcase and flung her arms around the neck of a six foot tall woman(a/n: Bet you anything you didn't see that one coming! xD) "Rose, what's the matter?" s/he asked patting Rose's back. "I'll tell you later, can I stay a few days here?" asked Rose as she wiped her eyes. "Sure you can, make yourself at home," Himitsu replied opening the door wider for Rose to come in.  
  
Nobara: I'm so evil...  
  
Kurama: You make me fall in love then you take it away from me? You are evil!  
  
Nobara: It's no the end of the story, you'll get her back.....maybe  
  
Kurama: That's it, I'm not talking to y ou right now ::leaves room::  
  
Nobara: Wait! Kurama! Hon come back here! What did I say?!  
  
Yusuke: May I recomend a marriage therepist?  
  
Nobara: We're not married  
  
Yusuke: Oh, well may still recomend a therepist?  
  
Nobara: Nope, my last therepist had to get a therepist  
  
Hiei: Why doesn't that surprise me?  
  
Nobara: Shove it shorty.... --;  
  
Hiei: What's wrong with Kurama?  
  
Nobara: Male PMS?  
  
Hiei & Yusuke: Really...  
  
Nobara: It was worth a try. 


	5. Chapter Five Operation Red Rose and Blac...

Nobara: Welcome back yet again!  
  
Hiei: Why do you bother? You know you only have a few readers if that  
  
Nobara: I know, and to my most (is dedicated the right word?) dedicated reader I'm giving a special reward!  
  
Hiei: Run you poor girl ::is hit with a monkey wrench::  
  
Nobara: Shut up.....to Pyslightly Sycoth I award you a place in my newest fic, Vacation from Hell. All I need for you to do is tell me your  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Eyes:  
  
Hair:  
  
Race:  
  
Clothes:  
  
Personality:  
  
Obsessions:  
  
Other:  
  
Nobara: I tried emailing you but they kept returning it, curse aol....anyways mail it to me at IxCrystalTearsxlaol.com Also, Kuro's & Youko's talking in the minds was messed up so there's going to be an alternative. /Youko /Kuro there we go.  
  
Hiei::sarcastic:: You're brilliant  
  
Nobara: I know  
  
Hiei: How's Kurama doing?  
  
Nobara: I'm not sure, I think he still suffers from male PMS  
  
Kurama::from upstairs:: I am not suffering male PMS!  
  
Nobara::rolls eyes:: whatever, I don't own anything, except a carton of ice cream  
  
Hiei: Sweet snow?! ::runs to kitchen::  
  
Nobara: NO! YOU LEAVE MY SWEET SNOW ALONE YOU LITTLE HOBBIT! ::runs after him::  
  
Kurama lay on the couch, not moving or speaking, just staring at the ceiling. Genkai had giving strist orders to not bother him and surprisingly Yusuke and Kuwabara obeyed. Kuwabara wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but he knew that Rose had meant alot to Kurama before Kurama even had known it (a/n: Wow, maybe there's hope...). "Kurama I can go and find her for you," said Botan crouching beside the couch. Kurama shook his head, "Don't bother her, as long as she's happy with him," he said softly. Botan sighed and went to the kitchen.  
"I'm worried about him Genkai," she said in a whisper throwing a glance back at the kitsune. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Hiei nodded in agreement. "What do you want me to do about it? Beat the happiness into him?" asked Genkai as she rummaged through the fridge for another sandwich. Botan rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going to go find the little hussy and give her a piece of my mind!" said the ferry woman grabbing her oar from beside the door. Genkai rolled her eyes and went to her room where the theme song to Three's Company could be heard.  
It didn't take Botan long to find the apartment of Himitsu and she watched from the window as Rose sobbed on the shoulder of an odd looking woman (a/n: FYI, she's hovering outside the window). "There there Rose, it'll be okay, you want me to go beat the daylights out of him?" she asked in a mascular voice. Rose sat back and wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled slightly, "No, just as long as he's happy with her." Himitsu stood up and walked to the kitchen. Taking off the blonde wig and laying it on the table s/he opened the fridge and took out a few eggs. Botan nearly fell off her oar, Himitsu was a drag queen.  
"You want some dinner? And then you can tell me what happened," he said. Rose shook her head, "I'm not hungry, but you go ahead," she replied. So Botan waited for Himitsu to make his omlette and sit back down beside Rose on the sagging couch. "Well during rehearsal today it dawned on me that I loved Kurama, more than anything else," the redhead began. Botan listened intently to her, wanting to know why she had left if she cared for him so much. "When I came home I decided to tell him. He wasn't in the house so I went to look for him. I found him with his friend Yusuke, he was hugging some strange girl and looked very happy. He said he loved her and kissed her on the forehead and then I disappeared to here," said Rose giving a summary of the account. "Well did you think that maybe it was his sister?" asked Himitsu. Botan laughed slightly, Rose had mistook Genkai for 'the other woman'.  
The ferry woman nearly lost her balance again as she waited for Rose's response. "Well, you see a close friend of mine that once dated him said that he did the same thing to her," she replied. Curiousity taking over the ferry woman she took off again to Koenma's office to find Kuro and Youko's files. "Oh, well then hon you were better off without him," said Himitsu. Rose nodded, "I'm going to go to bed," she said. "Okay, you can sleep in Takara's bed, she'd out of town for the week," he called after the redhead who disappeared down the hall.  
Botan had spent several hours rummaging through files that envolved Youko and Kuroyuri. "Bingo! 'Partners'," the ferry girl read the many pages that gave a detailed description on the relationship between the two kitsunes (a/n: Wonder how they got that...). "Oh..." Botan read with deep interest before zooming away back to Genkai's. Kurama had yet to move from his spot on the couch and Kuwabara and Yusuke watched him. "He hasn't moved in four straight hours, it's starting to creep me out," said Kuwabara as Botan came in unnoticed. Pulling the two into the indoor gym Botan began to explain hurridly all she knew.  
"So you see history repeated itself!" she said. Kuwabara had a dumb look on his face, "Could you explain that again?" he asked. Botan sighed, "Kuro saw Youko with his sister Tetsuma. Kuro thought Tetsuma was another woman. She betrayed Youko because she thought Youko had betrayed her. Now Rose saw Kurama hug Genkai and Rose thought Genkai was another woman. Now Kurama thinks Rose has run off with a guy named Himitsu, but Himitsu is a drag queen friend of Rose's. Is that clear enough?" said Botan slowly. Kuwabara nodded, "So how do we get the two star crossed lovers back together?" asked Yusuke. Botan smiled, "We begin Operation Black Lillies and Red Roses."  
Botan left the two behind and went into the living room. Hiei watched with interest as the ferry onna stormed in and picked Kurama up by the shirt collar. "Do you miss Rsoe?" she asked, Kurama looked at her with wide eyes and nodded. "Do you want to get her back?" she asked again and Kurama nodded. "Then I will help you win her back!" shouted Botan dropping the kitsune back onto the couch. Kurama watched halfway stunned halfway curious as Botan went upstairs to his room. "Kurama you don't have any clothes!" she shouted running from his room with a few shirts in either hand.  
He looked around at the clothes on his floor and then at Botan, "Yes I do, they're just all over the floor...Botan what are you doing?" he asked her. Botan smiled, "I'm going to help you get back the best thing that ever happened to you or Youko," she responded happily. Kurama arched his eyebrow in curiousity, "What do you mean? She won't come back," he replied. Botan wagged a finger in front of his nose, "Everything has been a big misunderstanding, all you have to do is call her," she said, handing him a cell phone and the phone book. Himitsu's number was highlighted and Kurama nervously dialed it.  
Rose was nearly asleep when Himitsu came into her room and handed her the phone. "It's him," he said simply and left. "Hello?" she asked groggily. "Rose? It's Kurama," he said. Botan poked him in the ribs wanting him to continue but he didn't know what to say. "Um, so how's it going?" he asked and Botan slapped her own forehead, guys were hopeless. Rose felt her heart drop a little more, "Okay, I'm fine, you?" she spoke softly into the reciever. "I'm fine too, Rose listen-" started Kurama but was cut off. "Kurama it's okay, I understand that you don't want to be with me, the feeling's mutual," said Rose as she wiped away a tear from her cheek. "But Rose it's n-" he started again only to be cut off once again by Rose. "Kurama, don't call me again, good-bye," and with that she hung up the phone.  
Kurama held the phone and listened to the operator, not believing his ears. Botan saw from the expression on his face it hadn't gone well, "Should I explain?" she asked softly. Kurama turned off the phone and nodded his head. The ferry woman told everything she had known about it and waited for Kurama's response. "A misunderstanding, does she know?" he asked softly. Botan shook her head, "Then we should tell her," he said standing up and walking to the door. "Woah, wait a minute lover boy, we need to make a few adjustments. In the morning!" said Botan yanking him back by the arm. Kurama nodded and sat back on the bed, "Thank you Botan," he said softly as she left the room.  
The next morning Kurama was awoken by the soft of Botan's cheerful voice as she entered his room. "Wake up fox boy! It's time to shop!" Before he had fully woken Kurama found himself in the mall he had been in a few short days before. "Okay so I see red silk and black velvet.." , "I am not wearing velvet Botan..." , "Fine, but I see you in a red silk shirt, black wife beater, and black pants," she said and bounded away into the nearest men's store dragging Kurama behind her. After a long argument that Kurama lost, he found himself wearing the before mentioned outfit, and surprisingly looked good in it (a/n: My cousin's friend wore this to a birthday dinner and he looked so hot..).  
"Oh my god Kurama, we're going to have to beat them off with a stick!" said Botan as she took out her purse to pay for half of the outfit. "Now for gifts!" again the ferry onna bounded away dragging Kurama along with her. By the time they had left they had a stuffed bear, a large boquet, and a heart shaped ruby pendent. Kurama was overwhelmed by how much he had spent, he would be broke for awhile, even though Botan had helped him pay. The day went by and soon it was time for Rose to get ready for her performance. She was to sing five songs, 'Genie in a Bottle' , 'My Immortal' , 'It's Coming Back To Me Now', 'Things I'll Never Say', and one other. Himitsu had gone shopping with her and helped her pick the 'perfect outfit'. Black pants that laced up the front all the way to the belt loops, a dark blue satin like top with fish net sleeves, it to also laced up the front, and what looked to be a pair of black ballerina shoes(a/n: I have very odd taste, that's in my closet somewhere, except the shoes, the shoes were too little).  
"Himitsu, are you sure this looks right?" asked Rose as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh course hon! It's so you doll," he gushed over the outfit he had chose. Rose looked again, it actually didn't look that bad, she kind of liked it. Looking at the clock she saw she needed to be there in a hour, "Are you going to come Himitsu?" she asked. Himitsu took one of her hands and patted it, "Of course dear, I wouldn't miss it," he said. She hugged him, "Thank you, you're like the mother I never had," she said. "That touches my heart, and you're like the daughter I never had!" he replied and hugged her back. ( Hiei: You're sick did you know that? N: No, I just have a twisted sense of humor). Letting go she picked up her pocket book and went out the door. Her drag queen friend had done her make-up and hair, and he amazingly did it better than she could have.  
It hung down her back in the softest of waves and her make up enhanced her features without being noticed, unless you were actually looking for it (a/n: Does that make sense?). The pub was pretty much dead, the staff had yet to entirely come and the band was just getting ready to set up. Takara (a/n: Not Himitsu's Takara) greeted her in her usual perky manner. "I'm so glad you decided to open for us Rose, you have such a beautiful voice," said the short haired blonde. Rose smiled, "I am too, is there a bathroom or something I can freshen up in around here?" she asked. Takara nodded, "Yes we do, it's a spare dressing room that most of the opening numbers use. Just go down the hall it's the third door on the right," replied the blonde. Rose nodded and went into the door next to the stage and took Takara's directions to her room.  
"Thanks Takara, I owe you one for giving up your office for the day," said Botan coming from the corner. "No problem, anything for a high school buddy," replied Takara (a/n: Let's just say that Takara is an angel of sorts). Rose found the room easily, it wasn't too shabby either. There was a futon against the far wall, a vanity, a coffee table, and a few beanbags (a/n: Wow, that's what my room looks like...). She set her bag down on the futon and went to the vanity. The lighting was two lava lamps on either ends of the futon, which was covered by a curtain of beads, and a lamp on the vanity. Clicking on the lamp on the vanity she looked around to see if there was more to the room than what she had saw from the light in the hall.  
It was comfortable, a dark blue with black trim, it reminded her of the ocean in a way. She crossed the room and pulled back the curtain of beads. A soft gasp came from her when she saw what lay there. A giant white bear hugged a large boquet of red roses that had black lillies twined with them. A small box taped to the bear's head caught her attention. Still stunned by the gifts she opened the box to find a heart shaped ruby pendent. "Oh my god..." she muttered in shock as she clasp the necklace around her neck, "No one's every gotten me anything like this before..." /Who's it from?. Rose moved the flowers to to find a tag or something that would tell her who the giver had been. Unnoticed by her, a small red envelope that had been in the boquet fluttered to the floor and was kicked under the futon by Rose.  
"It doesn't say," she said with a slightly sad sigh. A knock on the door jerked Rose from her wondering of the gifts, "Miss Thompson, you're on in five," came a male voice from behind the door. "Okay, thank you," she replied and went to the vanity to check her hair and make up. /Good luck "Thanks Kuro," she replied silently and walked out the door. "When is she going to come out?" asked Yusuke grumpily. "Give her a minute Yusuke, they said it started at seven sharp and it's six fifty-nine," replied Keiko looking at her watch. They were sitting where they had been the first time they had came. Yukina then Kuwabara, Yusuke beside him to keep him from singing, Keiko beside him to keep the spirit detective in line, then Botan and Koenma, lastly Kurama with an empty chair beside him. Shizuru and Hiei were again at the bar, drinking themselves senseless (a/n: Wow Hiei, I never knew you had a drinking problem H: I didn't until I started working with you! N: What are you trying to say? H: That you drove me to drinking).  
The lights dimmed and the curtain raised. A dark figure stood by the microphone and the spotlight showed it to be the lovely owner Takara. "Thank you all for coming tonight. We have two special guests tonight, one as you know is the band 'Hallucinations' (a/n: First thing to pop in my head) and a dear friend of mine who's a rising star. She's going to sing a few American songs that were selected by poll this past week. Give a warm welcome to Rose," said the blonde. The crowd cheered, many of them being the same ones that had been there the past few nights she had been singing. Rose came out and waved shyly, she wasn't much for crowds and after an introdution like that made her even more nervous.  
"Thank you, first off I'm not rising star, but thank you for that sentiment Takara," she said, letting her nervousness fade. "C'mon sing Rose!" shouted Yusuke. Rose laughed as Yusuke recieved a bop on the head from Keiko, she missed them all. "Okay Yusuke, my first song for tonight is by Evanescence, it's called 'My Immortal'." i'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
i wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
i've been alone all along  
  
Rose finished and the crowd cheered, "Thank you, my next one is a bit more upbeat. 'It's All Coming Back To Me' by Celine Dion," said the redhead as she gave a quick glance at Kurama who stirred his coke with his straw, he seemed so heartbroken.  
  
There were nights when the wind was so cold  
  
That my body froze in bed  
  
If I just listened to it  
  
Right outside the window  
  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
  
That all the tears turned to dust  
  
And I just knew my eyes were  
  
Drying up forever  
  
I finished crying in the instant that you left  
  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made  
  
But when you touch me like this  
  
And you hold me like that  
  
I just have to admit  
  
That it's all coming back to me  
  
When I touch you like this  
  
And I hold you like that  
  
It's so hard to believe but  
  
It's all coming back to me  
  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now  
  
There were moments of gold  
  
And there were flashes of light  
  
There were things I'd never do again  
  
But then they'd always seemed right  
  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
  
It was more than any laws allow  
  
Baby, Baby  
  
If I kiss you like this  
  
And if you whisper like that  
  
It was lost long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
If you want me like this  
  
And if you need me like that  
  
It was dead long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
It's so hard to resist  
  
And it's all coming back to me  
  
I can barely recall  
  
But it's all coming back to me now  
  
But's all coming back  
  
There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
  
I just hurt you even worse  
  
And so much deeper  
  
There were hours that just went on for days  
  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
  
That were lost to us forever  
  
But you were history with the slamming of the door  
  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then  
  
But if I touch you like this  
  
And if you kiss me like that  
  
It was so long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
If you touch me like this  
  
And if I kiss you like that  
  
It was gone with the wind  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now  
  
There were moments of gold  
  
And there were flashes of light  
  
There were things we'd never do again  
  
But then they'd always seemed right  
  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
  
It was more than all your laws allow  
  
Baby, Baby, Baby  
  
When you touch me like this  
  
And when you hold me like that  
  
It was gone with the wind  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
When you see me like this  
  
And when I see you like that  
  
Then we see what we want to see  
  
All coming back to me  
  
The flesh and the fantasies  
  
All coming back to me  
  
I can barely recall  
  
But it's all coming back to me now  
  
If you forgive me all this  
  
If I forgive you all that  
  
We forgive and forget  
  
And it's all coming back to me  
  
When you see me like this  
  
And when I see you like that  
  
We see just what we want to see  
  
Al coming back to me  
  
The flesh and the fantasies  
  
All coming back to me  
  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now  
  
It's all coming back to me now  
  
And when you kiss me like this  
  
It's all coming back to me now  
  
And when I touch you like that  
  
It's all coming back to me now  
  
If you do it like this  
  
It's all coming back to me now  
  
And if we...  
  
Kurama perked up a bit at this song, it gave him some hope as he looked up at the girl. "My next song is very upbeat, but it requires a quick change of costume," said Rose as she put the microphone back on it's stand and went to her room. /Again, why are you making me do this? "Because you did want to tease Youko in some way didn't you?" asked Rose. /Yes but not like this.... "Too bad, you lose," the redhead replied and let her demon form come out. "I'll get you for this...," muttered Kuro as she walked from the room, careful to conceal her ears and tail (a/n: Wonder how she did that). The silver haired girl walking onto the stage and took the mic. Many of the males in the room were entranced by her and many of the females wanted her hair. "What's she doing?" Botan asked Koenma in a whisper. He shrugged and continued to stare at the kitsune in curiousity. "This next song goes to an old friend," she said in her seductive voice, " 'Genie in a Bottle' by Chritina Aguilera."  
  
I feel like I've been locked up tight  
  
for a century of lonely nights  
  
Waiting for someone to release me  
  
You're licking your lips  
  
And blowing kisses my way  
  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
  
Baby. Baby. baby (Baby ,baby, baby)  
  
Ooh (my body is saying let's go)  
  
Ooh (but my heart is saying no)  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
Baby there's a price to pay  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
  
You gotta rub me the right way  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
I can make your wish come true  
  
You gotta make a big impression  
  
I gotta like what you do  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
You Gotta rub me the right way honey  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
Come, come, come on and let me out  
  
The music's fading  
  
The lights down low  
  
Just one more dance  
  
And then were gonna go  
  
Waiting for someone  
  
Who needs me  
  
Hormones racing at the speed of light  
  
But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight  
  
Baby, baby, baby (baby, baby, baby)  
  
Ooh (my body is saying let's go)  
  
Ooh (but my heart is saying no)  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
Baby there's a price to pay  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)  
  
You gotta rub me the right way  
  
If you wanna be with me (Ooh)  
  
I can make your wish come true  
  
(Wish come true...Woah)  
  
Just come and set me free  
  
And I'll be with you  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
You Gotta rub me the right way honey  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
Come, come, come on and let me out  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
You Gotta rub me the right way honey  
  
(if you wanna be with me)  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
Come, come, come on and let me out  
  
Ooh (my body is saying let's go)  
  
Ooh (but my heart is saying no)  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
Baby there's a price to pay  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
  
You gotta rub me the right way  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
I can make your wish come true (Ooh)  
  
You gotta make a big impression  
  
I gotta like what you do (Oh Yeah)  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
Baby there's a price to pay  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
  
You gotta rub me the right way  
  
(You gotta rub me the right way)  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
I can make your wish come true  
  
Just come and set me free baby  
  
And I'll be with you  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
Come, come, come, on and let me out  
  
/I will kill that onna, so help me Buddha.... growled Youko's voice in Kurama's mind. Kurama laughed and applauded with the others, Kuro was a good singer too. She bowed and then walked back to her room to return to Rose's form. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" she asked with a laugh. /I only wish I could have seen his face Kuro snickered as Rose returned back to the stage. "Two more songs and then you'll be able to hear the band, I promise. This next one is 'Things I'll Never Say' by Avril Lavinge."  
  
I'm tugging at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My checks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
It don't do me any good  
  
It's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to you  
  
What's on my mind  
  
If ain't coming out  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
  
What's wrong with my tongue  
  
These words keep slipping away  
  
I stutter, I stumble  
  
Like I've got nothing to say  
Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
These things I'll never say  
  
Again the crowd appluaded, even Yusuke threw in a whistle. "You know what, she's really good," said the spirit detective. "This is my last song for this evening. It's been so much fun doing this for all you. The last song is 'What I Really Meant To Say' by Cyndi Thompson," said Rose, "this song is dedicated to someone really important to me, you know who you are."  
  
It took me by surprise  
When I saw you standing there  
Close enough to touch  
Breathing the same air  
You asked me how I've been  
I guess that's when I smiled and said just fine  
Oh but baby I was lyin'  
What I really meant to say  
Is that I'm dying here inside  
And I miss you more each day  
Cause there's not a night I haven't cried  
And baby here's the truth  
I'm still in love with you  
That's what I really meant to say  
And as you walked away  
The echo of my words  
Cut just like a knife  
Cut so deep it hurt  
I held back the tears  
Held onto my pride and watched you go  
I wonder if you'll ever know  
What I really meant to say  
Is that I'm dying here inside  
And I miss you more each day  
Cause there's not a night I haven't cried  
And baby here's the truth  
I'm still in love with you  
That's what I really meant to say  
What I really meant to say  
Is that I'm really not that strong  
No matter how I try  
I'm still holding on  
And here's the honest truth  
I'm still in love with you  
That's what I really meant to say  
That's what I really meant to say  
That's what I really meant to say  
  
Rose wiped away a tear that trailed down her cheek and smiled, "Thanks for playing along, enjoy the band," she said and walked away to her room. Yusuke and Kuwabara had stood up and were applauding as many others were doing. Kurama on the other hand sat stunned. /I think she was singing what she couldn't say Kurama heard Youko in the back of his mind. "D-do you think so?" asked the redheadsilently. Youko didn't reply as the redhead stood up and walked towards the door to go back stage. "Isn't love beautiful?" asked Botan through teary eyes. Koenma looked at her strangely as she watched Kurama argue with the two large bouncers by the door.  
"Rocky, Bruce, let him through, he's a friend," said Takara stepping up and placing a hand on Kurama's shoulder. The bouncers moved aside and Takara opened the door. "Third door on the right," she said with a smile. Kurama nodded and walked down the hallway quickly. Rose layed on the futon staring at the roses and lillies on the vanity. Her head rested in the bear's lap as she gazed at the flowers and into the mirror. For the first time she saw the little red envelope that was under the edge of the futon. Sitting up and reaching down to pick it up she saw her name written in an a elegant scrawl (a/n: Is that a word?). She opened it carefully and read the beautiful cursive.  
  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
Or ever make you cry  
It completely broke my heart  
That you didn't say good-bye  
I know this may sound corny  
But I mean it from my heart  
I die a little more  
Everyday that we're apart  
It was all a misunderstanding  
Because these words are true  
The woman I hugged was Genkai  
Because I knew that loved you.  
  
I can explain it all if you will let me.  
Love,  
Kurama.  
  
Rose wiped away a tear as she layed down the letter and went to her door. It had taken Kurama a few moments to find the room but he did. Not even bothering to knock he flung it open and stepped inside. Rose stopped when she was nearly smacked by the door rocketing open. He saw Rose and rushed forward to hug her. A sigh came from him when he felt her embrace him back. "I'm so sorry I doubted you Kurama can you forgive me?" she said in one soft breath. Kurama smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "Of course, you are my everything," he whispered before he led her into a long passionate kiss. A loud crash and explosion came from the back wall and caused the two to seperate.  
As the dust settled in stepped a man with long violet hair. "Kill me once shame on me, kill me twice shame on you," he said. "Taihen," said Rose as Kurama pushed her behind him and took his rose whip from his hair. "How sweet, pretty boy's going to stop me," he said and bore his eyes into Rose's. "If you value the lives of your friends and the fox boy here, you'll give me the Kirei stone," he continued. "I'd rather die a thousand deaths and if you so much as lay a hand on them I will slice you limb from limb with my bare hands," retorted Rose. "Your funeral then," and with that the demon lunged at the two.  
  
Nobara: I put you back together with Rose!  
  
Kurama: But you made a demon attack us!  
  
Nobara: It's for the good of the story  
  
Kurama: Whatever ::leaves room::  
  
Nobara: Not again, not even my PMS is this bad  
  
Kurama::from other room:: I do not have male PMS!!!  
  
Nobara: Whatever, I hope I hear back from you Sycoth, bye! 


	6. Chapter Six Rescues

Nobara: Once again I'm back!  
  
Hiei: I just realized that you called me a hobbit  
  
Nobara: And I thought Kuwabara was slow...  
  
Hiei::growls:: I'm not a hobbit  
  
Nobara: You are whatever I say you are! I have the power!  
  
Hiei: Right....  
  
Nobara::types something on computer::  
  
Hiei::shrinking:: What did you do?!  
  
Nobara: hehehee  
  
Hiei::squeaky voice:: You chibied me!!!!  
  
Nobara: Heheheheh  
  
Hiei: You will pay!!  
  
Nobara::picks up Hiei:: Aw! You're so cute!! ::huggles him::  
  
Hiei::gasps for air:: LEt...mE...gO!  
  
Nobara: Fat chance, anyways, to Sycoth, I say the same thing about aol several times a day and as for the other thought, you read my mind, it happens right after Taihen blows up the temple and the stone is destroyed.  
  
Kurama::sees Hiei:: Aw he's cute!  
  
Nobara: We should adopt him Kurama!  
  
Hiei: No! I want to be an orphan!  
  
Nobara: I'll give you sweet snow  
  
Hiei: Mom! ::hugs Nobara::  
  
Nobara: Knew you'd see it my way....I own diddly  
  
Taihen lunged at the two only to be met by a rei bullet in his gut. "Jesus christ, how many times do we have to kill him?!" asked the spirit detective from the door. Behind him stood Kuwabara, Hiei, Koenma, and Botan. "Kurama, take Rose back to the temple and guard the stone with your lives," said Koenma. Kurama nodded and picked Rose up bridal style. Ducking out the hole in the wall the two foxes made their way to Genkai's while the others dealt with Taihen. "Why does everyone want that stone?" asked Kurama. "The Kirei stone was created from a tear from Kuro's ancestor. Her family was suppose to protect it because of all the power it holds. But unlike what most believe it to be just to grant power, it gives the heart's deepest desire. It just takes the blood of one of the Yuri's to trigger it," Rose replied.  
Kurama nodded as they made it to Genkai's temple. The old woman was no where to be found as they entered the living room. Kurama gently set Rose down and she went upstairs to find the stone. The small black stone was hidden in the wall above Rose's headboard behind a loose board. Reaching into the hiding place she pulled out the tiny gem and went back downstairs to Kurama. "Yume," he said looking at the kanji on the stone. "Yep, so many have wished on it so far, it has one wish left, two tops," replied Rose. She handed him the stone, "I want you to have it, I have no need for it," she said , "and neither does Kuro."  
Kurama nodded, "But what could I wish for? Now that you're back I have everything," he said and hugged her. "But remember Kurama, as ningens we're only fifteen. Can you stand the wait of time until we're on our own?" she asked as she looked at him. He laughed softly, "Of course I can wait, it's not a problem." Rose smiled and layed her head on his shoulder, "Good." She twirled a strand of his redhair around her pointer finger languidly. "Touching," came a voice from the doorway, turning they found none other than Taihen. "I never knew that Youko Kurama and Kuroyuri could love," he said and stepped towards them Kurama tried to move Rose away but she stood still and stared at Taihen. "You're friends were pests, not dead but they won't be fighting for awhile," he said coming close and cupping Rose's face in his hand. Kurama let out a soft growl and moved forward only to be stopped by Rose.  
"Kurama this is my fight, don't get yourself hurt over me. And you, Taihen, you should know by now that you will never have the Kirei's power. I killed you once over it after I left Youko and then I killed you again nearly a year ago over it, you try and take it again and I'll kill you now, but this time I'll make sure you're dead," said Rose in a menacing voice that didn't seem to belong to her. A soft black haze covered the floor as the form of Rose changed into that of Kuroyuri's. "Good, now I won't have to fight a worthless ningen," he said as he tightened his gripon her neck. The kitsune only smirk as she lashed at the arm with her right hand, severing it. "You should have expected that," she said as she watched the demon pull back his stub (a/n: That reminds me of me telling my brother if he reached over to take my moon pie he'd pull back a stub...) in pain.  
Taihen smirked as the limb regrew before their eyes, "Not a bad shot Kuro." The kitsune watched in shock but quickly regain her composure. The demon lunged at Kuro with a spirit sword that resembled Kuwabara's except it was black. The sleeve her shirt dangled by a few threads and a large cut appeared on her arm. Ripping the sleeve all the way off she threw it on the ground and laughed, "Is that all you've got?" (a/n: They should spend more time fighting and less time talking...) The bad continued on, each getting in a few shots, Kurama tried to help the now badly bleeding Kuro but she made him stay back. Finally the two locked onto the other by the throat.  
"It's over Taihen," said Kuro with a soft pant. Taihen growled and tried to get free from her grasp, "Never." Kuro shook her head and thrust her free right arms forward. The demon stopped and with a twisted look of pain looked down at the arm that went straight through him. His hand rested on the arm that held his throat as he began to grow limp. Kuro laughed softly and pulled her hand back, holding the still heart of the demon. "You lose," she said, this time Taihen laughed, "Not quite," he replied. The hand that lay on her arm grasp her wrist tightly and the claw on his hand dug into her flesh. "I'll see you in hell," he said as the kitsune released him and let his body hit the floor.  
She held the spot where Taihen had dug into her wrist and grimaced as she changed back into Rose. Kurama came forward and caught her as she fell backwards. "What's wrong?," he asked with a worried look. "Poison, I won't l-," she curled into a ball and writhed in pain. Kurama watched helplessly as she lay there dying, "Kurama, always remember that I loved you," she said softly as the tears welled in both their eyes, hers from pain, his from heartbreak. "Is there anyway that I can save you?" he whispered as he brushed a strand of her hair from her face. "It would take a miracle," she said softly. "What if Youko marked you, could that save you?" he asked with hope.  
Rose shook her head and reached up to touch his cheek. "It's okay Kurama, I'm not afraid," she said softly. Kurama felt a tear slide down his cheek, "But I am," he replied and hugged her close. Fate was indeed too cruel, to bring him back his lost love only to lose her again. The Kirei stood sat by her hand, like an island in the pool of her blood. Gently he picked it up and looked at it. The crimson drops ran down his fingers and stained his sleeve. "I wish I could have saved you Rose,"he muttered absently as he gently closed her eyes. The silver of the kanji began to sparkle as he held onto it. The sparkle soon became a bright silver flash that blinded the kitsune for a moment.  
He looked up and saw the last few moments of the battle. It was like an out of body experience for him as he watched Kuro and Taihen exchange last words. Her hand rocketed through his body and Kurama made his move. The redhead shot forward and grabbed for Taihen's wrist, not expecting to actually be able to hold onto it he prayed he could stop it. Kurama grabbed the demon's arm and pushed it away in time to save Kuro the blow that had previously killed her but not in time to dodge the claw that scratched his hand and gave the poison to him. The kitsune hit the floor roughly and saw Taihen do the same. Kuro changed back to Rose and rushed to him, cradling his head in her lap. The kitsune began to black out to the sound of Rose's worried voice calling his name.  
  
(/(/(/(/(/(/(/  
  
Kurama opened his eyes to a darkened room. He figured it was maybe midnight or close to it. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he looked around. It was his room at Genkai's and unlike the last time he'd saw it it was clean. A soft sound from the corner caught his attention, turning to look his heart leapt. Rose was snuggled up under a blanket in a large recliner that had been pulled into the room. The blanket was pulled up to her nose to where only her eyes could be seen. A few loose strands of hair wisped around her face, she looked more beautiful to him in that moment than she had the entire he'd known her.  
"She hasn't moved from that spot since you were poisoned," cam a rarely heard voice from the window seal. Kurama looked from Rose to Hiei, "How long ago was that?" the kitsune asked. "Close to four weeks ago," replied the koorime. Kurama looked back to Rose, "She hasn't moved?" , "Well, hasn't left this room, Botan had to bring food up to her. Worried sick over you I guess." Kurama smiled and brushed away the hairs from her face. This action caused the ever so light a sleeper Rose to wake up.  
  
(Rose's POV)  
In the last few weeks I had developed the habit of being a light sleeper, in case Kurama woke up. That idiot had to be a hero and nearly got himself killed. A slight stir of air woke me from the dreamless sleep I had fallen into after many hours of not doing so. I opened my eyes to see who it was and I saw those beautiful emerald eyes looking down at me. I heard myself gasp before I shot up from the recliner Yusuke had brought upstairs and flung my arms around his neck. The tears of joy that had instantly welled up spilled down my cheeks and onto his shoulder. I had dreaded so much I would never see him smile like that again.  
  
(End Rose's POV)  
  
Kurama hugged her to him gently but tightly, smiling at being able just to hold her. Sitting back she looked at him through teary eyes. "I'm so glad that you're alive," she said in one breath. Kurama was about to say something but was cut off by her hand making painful contact with his cheek. "And that's for jumping in the middle of it and nearly killing yourself you idiot!" she said before leaning forward to kiss him. Hiei rolled his eyes and jumped out the open window. Kurama broke the kiss for a moment and looked down at her face. "I was so afraid I had lost you," he said softly. Rose looked confused for a moment but then Kurama pulled out a silver chain from his pocket. A silver kanji for dream was all that was on the chain, the Kirei stone had been destoryed.  
Rose smiled and tackled Kurama onto the bed into another kiss. Kurama laughed as much as he could without breaking the bond of their lips. Parting for a moment they just looked at each, both too happy to know what to say. A sharp piercing beep rang through the temple, causing the two to jump up and rush to the door. Cracking it open smoke began to roll in from downstairs, the temple was burning down. "C'mon," said Kurama pulling Rose towards the window. Rose followed for a moment and then heard someone still down stairs. Breaking free from her love she raced back to the door and down the stairs, Kurama turned to go after her but the door had jammed.  
Jumping out the window he circled around to the front. Rose covered her nose and mouth and raced through the house looking for the remaining person. In the living room was Yukina who was holding her ankle. "Are you okay?" asked Rose crouching down beside her. Yukina nodded, "Just a little sprain, could you help me to the door?" asked the crimson eyed girl. Rose stood and helped Yukina stand too, together they lowly came to the front door which flung open to reveal Kurama. "Rose what were you doing?" he shouted, "Yukina hurt herself and couldn't move," replied Rose. A loud crack interrupted them and Rose looked up at the beam that hung through the ceiling.  
"Go," shouted Rose shoving Yukina to the saftey of Kurama a split second before the beam crashed down sending flames everywhere. Kurama could no longer see Rose through the flames that leapt around like dancers. Quickly he picked up Yukina and took her outside. The smoke swirled all around Rose, blurring her vision and hardening her breathing. In an attempt to make some sort of escape Rose turned into Kuro but went down on one knee coughing. The transformation had taken more energy than planned. Kurama knew he couldn't get to Rose in his human form so as he ran back into the flames Kurama's form was replaced with Youko's.  
Inside it was hard to see anything around him but he wouldn't let Kurama down by letting Rose die. Going in deeper he listened carefully and heard coughing, "Hang on Rose," he said loud enough for her to hear. Kuro looked to where the voice had came, was that Youko? Another fit of coughs disrupted her thoughts. Youko heard the coughs close by and sprang into the flames deeper. There he found Kuro who was looking rather helpless. "Well are you going to help me or not?" she asked looking up. Youko said nothing and picked her up bridal style. Springing up he burst through the roof and into the forest, "You alive?" he asked. Kuro coughed, "Barely," she replied. Youko landed on a tree branch and set Kuro down, letting her stand on her own. Her coughing had stopped and she just glared at Youko who glared back. Before either could do anything the branch cracked and both fell to the ground. Standing back up Kuro willingly went back to Rose  
Youko watched the change and transformed back to Kurama who immediately hugged Rose. "Princess of the Idiots," he said with a laugh. "Well then who's the queen?" asked Rose. Kurama thought for a moment, "Kuwabara?" Rose laughed and the same said oaf poked his head up from a bush, "You rang?" he asked. Botan, Hiei, and Yukina showed up not long after, "Where's Genkai and Yusuke?" asked the diety. "YOU DIMWIT! YOU BURNT MY TEMPLE DOWN!!" rang through the trees as the answer. Yusuke came stumbling into the clearing quickly followed by Genkai who was carrying a large branch.  
  
Koenma had paid for all the rooms, Hiei and Kurama shared a room, Genkai had her own and Rose shred one with Yukina. Yusuke had ran home out of fear of being massacared by Genkai for trying to microwave leftovers in a aluminum bowl (a/n: Do they have those?). Yukina, Genkai, and Kuwabara, who was joined by Botan, had gone to a diner close by the hotel for a midnight dinner. Yusuke had also apparently been stupid enough to come back within the hour to go out with them wanting to face Genkai rather than listen to his mother and her friend's poker games.  
Hiei sat on his bed with a carton of sweet snow and the remote control. Kurama had shown him how to work it before he had gone to take a shower. "Spongebob Squarepants? It looks like that dirty thing Kurama's mom washes the bath room with." ::click:: "Dogs can't talk, what's wrong with these ningens?" ::click:: "Ah! Care Bears!! EVIL!" ::click click click:: "They're too perky, like that ferry onna. I wonder if Botan's last name is Brady...." ::click:: "This looks acceptable." Hiei left the station on MTV's 'The Osbournes' Christmas Special. Hiei didn't seem to notice that it wasn't Christmas, if he even knew what that was, but took an immediate liking to the dog with the cigar for some reason unknown to him.  
The shower stopped and Kurama came from the bathroom. He wore a pair of white pants (a/n: Think Youko's in the D.T) and was drying his hair with a towel. Glancing at the t.v he saw what his friend was watching and rolled his eyes. "That show will rot your brain," said Kurama. Hiei hned and continued on, apparently ignoring his friend. A knock came from the door and seeing that Hiei wasn't in a hurry to see who it was Kurama opened the door. Before him stood, not Rose, but Kuro in a baggy t shirt supplied by Yusuke. "I want to talk to Youko," she said without any emotion.  
  
(/(/(/(/(/(/  
  
Nobara: That's all for today, this chapter was kind of short but the next one will probably be the last and shortest of the all, gomen.  
  
Hiei::squeaky voice:: Un-chibi me,no!  
  
Nobara:Fat chance, I like you like this  
  
Hiei: I disown you!  
  
Nobara: You disowned thirty minues ago when I ran out of sweet snow  
  
Hiei: Oh  
  
Kurama::kisses Nobara's cheek:: Thank you, I love you again  
  
Nobara: I know you do, until next time! Bye! 


	7. Chapter Seven The End

Nobara: his is the last chapter of Black Lilles and Red Roses  
  
Hiei: Everyone rejoice with me!  
  
Nobara: Shut up hobbit  
  
Hiei: Not a hobbit  
  
Nobara: You don't talk this much on the show  
  
Kurama: He has a hangover  
  
Nobara: Oh, well good luck with that hangover of yours Hiei...  
  
Hiei: Hn..  
  
Nobara: Anyways, here's the last chapter I hope you enjoyed this because I sure did!  
  
(/(/(/(/(/(/(/  
  
"I want to talk to Youko," said the silver haired Kuro as she stood outside Kurama and Hiei's hotel room. Kurama was a little stunned to see her there, and wanting to talk to Youko. Hiei looked around Kurama and saw the female kitsune with her arms folded across her chest and her ears twitching irritably. "I'm going to check on Yukina and the baka," said the koorime pushing past Kurama and Kuro and disappearing down the hallway. Kuro looked at Kurama impatiently, "Well?," she snapped. Kurama nodded and opened the door wider for Kuro to come inside. She entered and stood at the foot of the bed closest to the door which happened to be Kurama's. Kurama locked the door and changed to Youko.  
Kuro watched the red hair turn silver and ears and a tail appear on the kitsune. He turned to face her with a stoic face that matched her own. "What?" he asked locking his amber eyes with her own. Kuro let out a soft sigh, "I came to thank you for saving Rose," she mumbled in a nearly inaudible voice. Youko heard her plainly but smirked and said, "What was that?" Kuro growled, thanking was not something she did and he wasn't making it easier. "I said thank you you bastard," she shouted. Youko smirked again, "Thanks to Koenma saving silly pain in the ass damsels is part of my job now," he said. Kuro rolled her eyes, "You're such a jerk Youko. Everytime you throw some type of insult at me and frankly I don't know what in the hell I've done to you!" she shouted angrily and began to move towards the door.  
Youko cut her off and glared down her, "You want to know what you've done to me?" he asked in an almost menacing voice. "Yes," Kuro replied in an equal voice. Youko looked down at her and remembered what Botan had said about the misunderstanding. After all those years of trying to close his heart to her and mend the wounds he finally realized he would never be able to do that, because deep down he still loved her. Every little thing about her even though he was sure she hated him he didn't care. At that moment he forgot everything except that he loved and wanted her more than anything else. She was so close to him, close enough to smell the scent of lillies that had followed her through the hallways long ago.  
"You've drove me crazy since the night you tried to kill me," he replied, his voice getting gentler as he came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kuro was completely taken aback by this gesture, what was he trying to do? Youko didn't care in that moment if she objected to him or not, he was lost in the feel of her. It had been so many years since he had held anyone in such a way that suggested he wasn't a blood thirsty killer, but just a man. Kuro knew then that it had been a misunderstanding, but something deep down told her not to trust him. Just as that silly ningen song she had sang all those weeks ago said, her her body was saying to go for him but her heart was telling her no.  
Youko felt her relax some as he looked down at her, the glare he had expected to recieve was nowhere ti be seen. Instead he saw the amber eyes of Kuro staring at him were filled with lost affection. He bent forward and kissed her, pulling her closer to him to make sure she couldn't pull away. Once more Youko had shocked the female kitsune, not that she minded of course. She melted under his touch, the ice that had formed around her heart from pure nessesity (a/n: Sp? Gomen) melting away as her heart beat once more with a purpose, to beat for him. So much change in those few moments, was it from love or just lust? Kuro didn't know, with Youko it could be either way.  
Youko was lost in the taste of her lips, enticing as they looked they were entracing to the touch. Kuro opened her mouth some, offering the chance for Youko to explore her mouth further. Youko's heart leapt at this gesture and took the opportunity. His tongue explored the inside of her lips and then further in her mouth, her taste and scent growing harder and harder to resist. Then need for air becoming too great for both they parted for a moment and stared at the other. "Youko I didn't do what I did because I was using you," she said softly. "I know that, it was out of anger and revenge. The girl you saw was my sister Tetsuma," he replied and stroked her back gently.  
Before he could continue Kuro stood on balls of her feet and kissed him again, just as deeply as before. Youko purred slightly and picked her up as much as he could without breaking their kiss. Gently he laid her down on the bed and continued to kiss her, slowly straying to her cheek and nibbling lightly on her ear. This time Kuro purred and ran her fingers through his hair. Youko smiled and kissed down her neck as his hands found the bottom of her shirt and began to pull it up gently. Pulling it up just above her navel he abandoned the garment and let his hands travel from her hips to her breasts. The curve of her waist was perfect and her skin soft and flawless. His lips gently caressed her collarbone as he found the ningen garment called a bra. A soft growl came from him as he paused to try and figure out how to remove it.  
Kuro sat up slightly and reached behind her back to undo the clasp on Rose's ningen garment. Youko quickly but gently pulled it away from her arms and tossed it across the room. His hands found her breasts and he returned to kiss her. They fit in his hands perfectly, like they were designed for each other. Ready to move on Youko's hands traveled back down her waist and hips to find the straps of the other stupid ningen garment he had heard Botan call panties. His thumbs hooked onto the straps and he began to pull them down when they heard the lock on the door shatter and the door fly open.  
Kuro and Youko turned to look at the intruders to find Yusuke laying in the floor laughing and Kuwabara,Botan, Yukina, Genkai, and Hiei standing in the doorway, all laughing save for Hiei. The newcomers turned their attention to the kitsunes who were still laying on the bed. Yukina, Botan, and Kuwabara turned crimson as Kuro pushed Youko into the floor and change back to Rose who blushed deeper than all three others. Hiei and Genkai shook their heads and Genkai walked away concealing a smile. Rose got up and followed the old woman. Youko had turned back to Kurama and sat up, blushing lightly. Yusuke looked from the hall to Kurama and flashed a thumbs up and a grin , "Way to go Kurama!"  
Botan then preceded to grab the spirit detective by the collar and drag him from the room. Yukina and Kuwabara followed and Hiei came in. Closing the door and moving to offer Kurama a hand to stand up he said nothing. "Thank you," said the redhead as he stood up. "I never thought in my entire life I would see that," said the koorime with a Yusuke worthy smile as he back on his own bed and turned the tv on. "Nothing happened Hiei," said Kurama as he sat down on his own bed and watched CMT's video of 'Rough and Ready' (a/n: I love that video). Hiei rolled his eyes and looked at the forgotten garment that lay at the end of his bed. Picking it up he threw it at Kurama, "Right," he said and began flipping through the channels.  
Kurama blushed as he looked at the bra that lay on his left knee. Setting it on the table beside the bed he muttered something and glued his eyes to the tv screen. "Nothing's on," said Hiei stopping at an episode of 'That's So Raven'. Taking out his katana he sprang at the talking box and slashed at it once. Kurama watched as the tv exploded and slid to the floor in two pieces. "Hiei," the kitsune said in a warning tone, "what have I said about tv's?" Hiei rolled his eyes, "It was getting on my nerves and besides, there's nothing on," replied the koorime as he turned on his side and began to drift to sleep. Kurama sighed and did the same.  
About two weeks later Genkai's temple had been rebuilt, luckily none of the bedrooms had been destroyed, just the kitchen and living room. Koenma paid for everything and even had the bedrooms repainted over the scorch marks from stray flames. Kuro and Youko had yet to see much less speak to each other since the incident and even Rose and Kurama had been a tad bit uncomfortable around the other, but they ignored it. Kurama woke up to the sound of the stairs squeaking as someone went down to the kitchen. Deciding to go ahead and go downstairs too. Grabbing his red robe he went downstairs to find Genkai prowling though her refridgerator, everything was back to normal.  
"Kurama before you go I sh-," she began looking at him from the corner of her eye. Kurama yawned, "I'll do it later Genkai," he said and began out the door to the onsen. "Nothing's changed, I'm still ignored," she said and took a sandwich from the fridge. He opened the door and closed it behind him. Hangin his robe on the peg he started to the large heated spring. Rose had been there for a little while when she heard the door open and close. Still a bit paranoid over the Kirei stone ordeal and how Taihen had came back twice before she changed into Kuro and creapt where she was behind the intruder. Kurama looked at the steaming water, it looked welcoming. Kuro took the small dagger from her pile of clothes she hadn't botehred hanging up and put it to the neck of the man.  
Kurama gasped slightly as he felt the cold steel against his skin and turning to look he saw Kuro. "You?" she asked surprised. Kurama laughed as he looked at her, "The last time I looked," he replied. Taking the knife from his throat she walked back to the edge of the water, for the first time he noticed she wore no clothes. Blushing slightly he stood there, "Are you going to stand there and stare or are you going to get in the water?" she asked. Again he laughed, "Is that an offer?" he asked playfully. "Yes," she replied just as playfully, Kurama blushed and walked over to her, "You're really something you know. Couldn't figure you out to save my life," he said. She nodded, "You've grown on me," she replied, "and one more thing Kurama. You break Rose's heart and I break your neck," she said with a sweet smile.  
Kurama laughed nervously," I'll keep that in mind," he said. Kuro nodded and pushed the redhead into the water and began to laugh. Coming back up he was once more Youko and had a playfully irritated look on his face, "What was that for onna?" he asked. She shrugged and climbed into the water, "For being at arm's distance," she said. Youko hugged her and laughed softly, "Kuro, do you want to do what we were all those years ago?" he asked softly. Kuro was silent for a moment, this was the biggest shock yet. Youko bit his lip lightly, the pause wasn't a good sign. "If you do," she replied and looked up at him with a smile. He sighed inwardly, "It's your choice, because you once took my heart and forgot to return it (a/n: Oh yeah that was corny xD)," he replied. Kuro smiled and kissed him lightly, "Then I choose to continue what we started," she replied.  
Youko kissed her back and then kissed down her neck, licking the curve of her neck where it led to shoulder. Kuro bent her neck some to give him more flesh. Youko began to nibble lightly on the skin, not really wanting to hurt her but knowing it was nesesary. He bit down on her neck until he felt her blood begin to pool in his mouth. She winced when he marked her and her fingers rubbed circles lightly on his back. Kuro could feel his energy going into the wound before he licked away the remaining blood. He continued util the bleeding stopped and kissed her again. Kuro purred and pulled away, "My turn," she said as she did the same as him, placing her mark on him. Youko laughed softly at her more dominating ways as she kissed him again and began to undo the buttons on his soaked pants as they slide down into the water.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara had decided on a soak in the hot spring before Genkai could find them . Putting a hand on the door Yusuke was stopped by a katana blade placed next to his throat. "Don't open that door," growled Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and then at Hiei who simply glared back. Before anyone could say anything Genkai's voice could be heard calling for them. "Dimwit! Moron! C'mere!" The two obeyed and Hiei returned to his perch on a nearby tree branch, carefully guarding the onsen house to make sure the kitsunes weren't interupted again.  
  
(/(/(/(/(/(/(/  
  
Nobara: I'll leave the rest to your imagination  
  
Hiei: You know I would never do something like that  
  
Nobara: Well I wanted you to do something nice for a change.  
  
Hiei: Hn...  
  
Kurama: Wow, that was kind of graphic...  
  
Nobara: Yep, oh well...  
  
Kuwabara: I just realized what your name translate into  
  
Nobara::covers Kuwabara's mouth:: Yes well let's keep that info a secret! nn;  
  
Kurama: nn; until next time, good bye! 


End file.
